Harry Hood
by Wormtail96
Summary: A Parody of the Disney version of the Legend of Robin Hood. Harry Potter has to fight against the evil Barty Crouch Junior and Prince Bendy while the rightful King fights in the Clone Wars. Harry also has to win the heart of the beautiful Ginny Weasely.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hello, and welcome. Thank you for taking your time as to take a read of my story. Much appreciated. So, may I introduce you to the prologue of my newest fanfiction parody, **_**Harry Hood! **_**Read on.

* * *

**

**Harry Hood**

**Prologue**

**The Legend of Harry Hood**

_**Distributed By Stitch Phantom Distribution Co., Inc.**_

_**Wormtail96 Productions Presents**_

As our story begins, we see a purple book that is titled 'Harry Hood'. As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside it.

* * *

_'A long time ago in the land of Toon England, the people were governed by the kind and wise Jedi ruler named Yoda. But fate, as it seems, called the King away to the planet Kashyyyk to fight his part in the Clone Wars.'_

_'However, during the King's absence, his greedy and treacherous brother Prince Bendy has usurbed control of the throne.'_

_'There was only one who could help the good people, now. His name is Harry Potter. He is well known to be the one who would rob the rich and give to the poor. He was loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in the high-tech town of Toon City. While he and his Merry Men were pursued by the evil Bartimius Crouch Junior, the Sheriff of Toon City, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the Enchanted Forest'._

Soon, two people were seen drinking rum near the top of the book.

The first was the most bizzare being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

The second toy looked like a 15-year-old teen. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. He was No Limit 5.

As they both drunk their rum, the two were holding a couple of mini sitars. They look at us, the readers, as they began to speak.

"You know, readers. You may or may not know but there have been quite a number of different versions and Fanfiction parodies concerning the character of Robin Hood." explained Wormtail96, the first to speak as he strummed his sitar a bit.

Then, NL grinned as he walked over with WT96 saying, "But we here at Wormtail96 Productions have got a version that will please you all."

_**Wormtail96 played by Kelsey Grammer **_

"This story shows what really happened in the Echanted Forest." As he begins to play his sitar, he whistles a bit, razz, and such. As he does, we see images of characters in the story.

_**No Limit 5 played by Jesse McCartney**_

_**Prince Bendy played by Jeff Bennett**_

_**Greedo played by Paul Blake**_

_**Harry Potter played by Daniel Radcliff**_

_**Stitch played by Chris Sanders**_

_**Ginny Weasely played by Bonnie Wright**_

_**Master Yo played by Martin Roach**_

_**Edd playred by Samuel Vincent**_

_**Angel played by Tara Strong**_

_**Barty Crouch Junior, Sheriff of Toon Town played by David Tennant**_

_**Carl the Cockroach Wizard played by Jamie Watson**_

_**Yuck the rabbit played by Scott McCord**_

As we continue on through the sequence, we see various characters, Wormtail96 and NL leading them, walking through a line.

"_Fanfic By Wormtail96!_

_"Based On The Film By Disney"_

_"Directing Animators Neros Urameshi and Darth Ven Valor"_

_"Story Sequence JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96 and DarkMagicianmon"_

_"Character Animation JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96, DarkMagicianmon, acosta perez jose ramiro and Papa-T-41"_

_"Effects Animation Neros Urameshi and Darth Ben Valor"_

_"Key Assistant Animations Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and No Limit"_

_"Assistant Director Darren Mathias "_

_"Art Director Stitch Phantom"_

_"Layout JusSonic"_

The two authors were at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then he spotted the battle droid, guards and Magna-guards shooting at him with blaster bolts and arrows, forcing them both to flee.

_"Colour Styling JusSonic"_

_"Background Painting Neros Urameshi"_

_"Colour By Technicolor"_

The archers were followed by Harry Potter leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

_"Production Manager JusSonic"_

_"Film Editors JusSonic and Julayla Beryl"_

_"Sound Darth Ben Valor"_

_"Music Editor JusSonic"_

More archers and battle droids shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows and blaster bolts. We see Harry, Ginny, Stitch and Angel running from Magna-guards with electirc spears. We see an old couple being chased by a guard with an axe.

_"Music Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"_

_"Orchestration Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"_

A while later, the guard unknowingly got chased by the couple.

_"Produced and Directed By Wormtail96"_

The guard was about to chop the couple with an axe but missed as Master Yo levitated him up into the air. Edd managed to get the old couple into a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way. Master Yo then dropped the guard into an crocodile-infested lake, who jumped out, screaming with a crocodile biting onto his leg.

Now that the opening credits were over, NL whistled a bit as he and Wormtail96 went over to giant O nearby and sat in it.

"Oh, in case any of you did not know, my name is Wormtail96, and my buddy here is No Limit 5, a couple of Minstrels. Our job is to tell the story as it is..." They cringed as one of the Wormtail96's sitar strings hit a flat note.

NL chuckled, "Or the best we could. Hee, hee, hee."

As the story went into a forest, we see two figures walking down a dirt road in it. One of them was a teenager was a fourteen-year-old boy with messy jet-black hair, round glasses, green eyes, a red and black wizard robe, black pants, black shoes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter.

With him was a Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He had antennas, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. His name was Stitch Pelekai.

As they walk across the dirt road, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 began to sing what they were doing.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**He flew a blazing broomstick, **_

_**He wore a shiny star,**_

_**His job to offer battle, **_

_**To bad men near and far..." **_

Suddenly, the stage manager called out to them from off-screen, "Uh, Guys, that's the wrong opening theme. This is supposed to be a parody of Disney's Robin Hood. I mean, for crying out loud, this is only a K-plus rated story."

"Ah, Touché." Wormtail96 shrugged.

NL then check the script, "And he is write. This is the wrong opening theme." he then said to you, the readers, "Sorry about that, Folks."

The two authors/minsterals cleared their throats and then began to play their sitars and start singing again.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Harry Potter and Stitch Pelekai**_

_**Walkin' through the forest**_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that was position just over a river. Harry smiled as he gestured in a gentleman-like fashion to Dash to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the two tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. Now, normally, Stitch would sink in the water, due to his molecules being too dense. But luckily, he had a friend of his design his jumpsuit to also act as an anti-sinking device. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw someone watching them with his army of battle droids and archers.

This person was a wizard who had filthy dark brown hair, sullen eyes, filthy and greasy skin and a black shirt under a heavy black trenchcoat. He also wore tatty black trousers and big dirty boots. His name was Bartimius Crouch Junior, the Sheriff of Toon City. He was the law authority who had been trying to arrest Harry Potter for so many years now that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Harry and Stitch found out that Crouch and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands/claws as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the battle droids' and archers' blaster bolts and shooting arrows.

_**Harry Potter and Stitch Pelekai**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Harry and Stitch nodded to each other. Swiftly, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and shrouded it around his and Stitch. Now invisible, the duo made a left turn and hid behind a huge tree. As they watched, Harry and Stitch smirked as the battle droids and archers looked confused, wondering where the duo went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The two friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes had escaped trouble...for now.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that is the prologue done and dusted. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	2. Chapter One: Robbing Prince Bendy

**(A/N) Here is Chapter One. This is where Harry and Stitch rob from the greedy Prince Bendy. So, read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Robbing Prince Bendy**

Our heroes sighed as they recovered from the chase before. They checked themselves as Stitch took an arrow out of his jumpsuit that barely missed him.

"Well, Harry, I'm gonna have to be honest with you; You are taking too many chances." said Stitch with a sigh. Harry had been playing a game of 'Catch me' with Barty and his goons ever since Bendy took control and ever since, the risks and chances Harry had taken had grown.

"Oh, please! Chances? This coming from a guy who is nearly indestructible?" said Harry as he laughed a bit.

Stitch then retorted "When it comes to physical stuff? Yeah. When it comes to magic? No."

"Well, qiven your reflexes and agility, you're still a pretty hard target for even many capable wizards to hit. Besides, why do you think you and I practice our magic as much as we do? So that you will be even better equipped to deal with magic if you need to." Harry reminded his comrade.

"Well, I'd still be in pretty deep trouble if those goons nailed my magic teacher, and one of them came WAY too close to doing just that." as Stitch said this, he pointed to a hole in Harry's robes and stating, "So explain this then on your robes. That is no candle on a cake."

Harry looked and sure enough, there was an arrow stuck in his robes. He chuckled as he took it out, "Well, well. This one definately had my name on it. They are getting better. Yes, I will have to give Crouch and his men some credit. They are indeed getting better."

"Yeah, and the next time, ol' Barty might actually be able to put ropes around our necks. Stitch then pretended to strangle himself to prove his point. He chuckled, "Awfully hard to laugh hanging there, Harry!"

"Oh, please. Given YOUR molecular density, I doubt the Sheriff and his entire posse could even LEVITATE you off the ground." Harry then smirked as he suddenly shoots a magic blast at Stitch, yelling, "THINK FAST!"

Stitch ducked to avoid the blast as it hit above him, just narrowly getting his hat out of the way. The Trog whined, "Come on, Harry. This hat was a birthday present from Lilo."

"Oh, take it easy, Stitch. You worry too much." Harry then added to put Stitch at ease, "There is no need for you to be. After all, that super-computer brain of yours allows you to learn magic at a rate that would put even Herimone to shame with all due respect to her. You've ALREADY mastered ALL of the BASIC first, second AND third-year level spells and we've only been working together for six months. Combine that with your formidable PHYSICAL abilities and I would have to say that mere words could never describe how lucky I am that you are on my side."

"Not to forget about this." Stitch said, pulling something from out of his pocket. It was a lightsaber that when Stitch activated it, emitted a green blade. "I'm telling ya now, Harry. The magic is all well a good, but without my skills with a lightsaber, we would be toast by now."

Harry crossed his arms as he asked, "You know, I just don't get why you do use on of those. I mean, it's not like you're a Jedi and you don't use any powers of the force."

Stitch nodded as he deactivated the saber, "Yes, that's true. But lightsaber combat skills are highly practised by warriors from my homeworld of Turo. It doesn't just take magic to defeat those Magna-guards." Stitch then paused to think as he scratched his chin a bit. "You know, I have been having thoughts about what we are doing. I mean, are we the good guys, or really the bad guys? After all, we're the ones robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Harry was taken aback a bit and acted like Stitch had just said curse words. "Rob?! Stitch, come on! Rob is a very harsh word to use, we don't rob!" Harry grinned as he laid back adding, We just...borrow some money to give it to those who need it."

"'Borrow'?" Stitch laughed in a 'yeah right' kinda voice. "If that's the case, then boy, are you in debt!"

Just then, bugle sounds were heard, getting Harry's attention, who grinned. He got up and climbed further up the tree until he got to the top. Dash joined him as they took a look at the source of the bugle noises.

Harry smirked as he rubbed his hands saying, "Well, that sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, Stitchy boy?"

Stitch grinned as he said, "Yes, sweet charity."

Indeed, coming down the road was the royal entourage. Along it was a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, the Royal Family wasn't very popular at the moment. Perhaps due to the fact that the only one the people of Toon England didn't like was in the carriage making their lives miserable.

* * *

Inside the carriage were two figures. One of them was a Imaginary Friend that looked like a Doctor Suess character that had spikey yellow fur with black zig-zag stripes. He also wore purple king robes and was wearing a crown. His name was Prince Bendy, the one who was controlling Yoda's throne right now that was causing misery for the good people of Toon England. 

With Bendy was a Rodian alien, who had a tapir-like snout, bulbous eyes, pea-green skin, and a crest of spines atop his skull. He wore an orange and bright blue robe with a mitre on top of his head. His name was Greedo Tetsus, Bendy's chief adviser who did his best to keep Bendy happy.

The two were on their way through the Great Forest right now, continuing their reign of what they did best: taxing the people seemingly to death.

"Ha, ha, ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" laughed Bendy evilly as he moved his hand through the gold easily.

"I must confess, Sire, you have such and absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." said Greedo with a smirk. When Greedo said 'contributions', he meant forced the poor to pay up or else.

"In Laymen's terms my dear counselor, rob the poor to free the rich, am I right?" laughed Bendy. Taking his crown out and smirking at it, he said, "So, what is the next stop, Greedo?"

Greedo took a look at a map of Toon England and studied it. He said "Well let me see... Ooh, the next stop is Toon City, Sire."

"Oh good! That is the richest plum of them all, Toon City." said Bendy with a grin as he put the crown back on his head. Needless to say though, the crown just ended up being crooked on his head, much to his dismay. Bendy always had trouble making the crown fit right.

"A perfect fit, Sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry..." Greedo started to go on and on.

Bendy interrupted Greedo as he said, "Do not overdo it, Greedo. You might explode if you do." Bendy chuckled at his joke as he managed to put the crown on right this time. He said as he looked into a mirror, "There. That, I believe, does it. This item gives me a feeling of power. Power!" As Bendy said this, he pushed the mirror down, nearly knocking down Greedo in the progress. He then chuckled as he said, "If you don't mind the cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Power..."

"King Yoda's crown fits upon on your head perfectly." added Greedo.

"Doesn't it?" Bendy smiled at first, then he realized what Greedo said as he glares angrily at him, **"**_**KING YODA?! **_**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME!!!!!!"**

"It was just a slip of the tongue your majesty," Greedo squeaked cowardly, backing off a bit. He knew how Bendy hated it when anyone, including him, mentioned Yoda's name, even once "We're in this plot together, if you don't mind me saying so, and remember it was I who persuaded him…" Greedo trailed off.

"I know, and sent him off to fight his part in those insane Clone Wars!" said Bendy laughing cruelly. It amuses him how Yoda announced his leave and promised to return someday. A promise Bendy believed would not happened.

"Much to the Queen's sorrow."

Upon hearing that, Bendy began to cry as he said, "Mother!" He then frowned as he groaned, "Mother always did like Yoda best. All just becuase he is a Jedi Master and I'm not." With a pout, he began to suck a thumb while pulling on a bunch of his yellow and black fur.

Greedo groaned. He hated it when Bendy was like this. It was so immature. He decided to help as he said, "Oh, please do stop that, sire. You have loud thumbs." Bendy ignored him as he kept on sucking his thumb. Suddenly, he pulled out a coin attached to a piece of string and waved it in front of Bendy, "Hypnotism can rid you of your_ psychosis-s-s s-s-o-o-o- e-e-asily."_

For a while, this hypnotism act Greedo was pulling seemed to work. That was until Bendy yelped and snapped out of it.

"NO! Don't you dare! Enough!"

"Well, I merely was trying to give some help."

"Sometimes, I wonder why I have you around, stupid Rodian."

"Stupid Rodian?"

"Look, here." said Bendy as he turned his attention back to the crown. "One more, one more sound out of you, Greedo and you will be walking to Toon City with a broken leg."

Then, Greedo went over to a desk to sit down, "You would have to catch me before you could break my leg. So there." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Harry and Stitch, they were on their way to the road where the carriage was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also expert master of disguises, allowing them to steal from the rich easily. This was important especially when it came to evading Crouch's pursuit. 

Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage about to approach. Stitch frowned as he puts a handkerchief on his head.

"What bad luck, it's only a circus, the peanut operation," said Stitch with a frown.

"What do you mean, Stitch? Don't you see what that is?" asked Harry as he motioned to the carriage. "That is the royal coach belonging to Prince Bendy himself! We hit the jackpot this time!"

"Wait, the Prince?!" asked Stitch in shock. He knew of Bendy and his evil. He also knew how ticked off Yoda's brother can be if he's robbed and did not want to risk being seen by the lion. "Forget it. You know as well as I do about that there is a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later."

Stitch tried to leave but Harry got in his way laughing, "Come on, Stitch! Who are we to pass up a chance to perform before royalty?"

Stitch groaned. He saw that look in his friend's eyes before. A look he was way too familiar with. He said, "And so, here we go again."

No one saw it coming but it did. Both Harry and Stitch jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention

"What's going on out here?" demanded Bendy as he took a peek. Just then, Harry and Stitch appeared in front of them in their gypsies disguises as the two began to 'welcome' them.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! We are fortune tellers!" said Harry in a female sing-song voice.

"See your fortunes forecast and have your luck improve!" said Stitch with a grin.

"Find out how to see your fortune via horoscope!" added Harry holding out a scroll.

Hearing this caught Bendy's attention as he said, "Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach." and with that order, the carriage stopped.

Greedo looked cautious. He turned to Bendy, saying, "I do not know, sire. These two could be bandits out to rob us."

"Oh poppycock! Female bandits what's next? Rubbish!" Bendy laughed the idea off.

Stitch (clearly picking up the conversation with his super-hearing) quietly commented to himself, "_I must remember to introduce Bendy to Bonnie some time. Just like I have to remember to thank her and Clyde for the burglary lessons in preparation for this role."_

Bendy then cleared his throat and turned to the disguesed heroes, "My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like, first." Bendy showed his hands. The boys smirked as they see that he is wearing rings with jewels in them.

"Oh...how how gracious and generous." said Harry, kissing Bendy's hand. The prince did not notice that Harry had removed his ring in the progress.

Harry's deed did not go unnoticed by Greedo who gasped in concern. He spoke into Bendy's right side, whispering, "Sire, sire, did you see what they-?"

Of course, Greedo's tapir-like mouth was too close to Bendy's eye (wherever it was) which irritated him. "Stop whispering too close to my ear." Bendy snapped, swatting Greedo off.

Stitch took this time to kiss the royal hands...and get the royal jewels from the rings with his mouth. Greedo took one good look and was alarmed as Stitch grinned with the jewels still in his mouth. The Rodian freaked out and tried to speak through Bendy's other side, trying to warn him. However not only was he speaking too fast for the false king to hear, his tickling tapir-mouth was now seriously getting on Bendy's nerves.

"Greedo, you idiot!" snapped Bendy furious as he grabs Greedo. "That is your last word for now!" Seeing a cabnit, he stuff the the Rodian into it, closes it, and put a chair in front of it to keep him from escaping. Bendy mumbled, "Suspicious Rodian."

Harry grinned as he came into the carriage, saying, "Now that we are alone, let us begin shall we?"

With a chuckle, he closed the drapes which caused the whole room to become dark. Harry then said, "Now then, I request for your eyes to be close and for you to concentrate. Close them tight shut now." Bendy closed his eyes. He peeked a bit but Harry catched it as he scolded, "No peeking!"

Bendy frowned but closes his eyes once more as the disguised Harry continued, "Now then, oh, the mists of times, spirits, come fort! Yoo-hoo!"

* * *

Outside the carriage, Stitch took out a small glass orb that was filled with fireflies. The two were using them in their plot to fool the prince some more. 

"Okay, I want you fireflies to glow to make this work, so start glowing, babies, glow!" said Stitch as he then held the orb via sting on a stick. He then began to carry the orb right into the dark carriage.

"Where are you?" Harry then mock gasped as he saw the orb floating in the air. "There it is, sire, look!"

Bendy opened his eyes and looked amazed. Since the carriage was still dark, he tought there were spirits lying about.

"I don't believe it. The spirits are here, floating!" said Bendy amazed. He reached his hand out in an attempt to touch the orb, only for Harry to slapped it making it hurt a bit.

"Now, now. Don't touch it. You would disturb them." said Harry chuckling at what he just did.

"You dare slap the royal..."

Harry interrupted the angry Bendy before he could continued as he said, after setting it down, while 'looking' into the orb, "Quiet. You might break the spell. Look into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly," Harry then gasped as he points to the orb saying, "Sire, look! A face has just appeared..."

Bendy took a look into the orb. He managed to see one thing: his own reflection. Of course, as usual, Bendy thought it was an image.

Harry continued working his 'magic' on Bendy saying, "A crown around his royal head..."

"Oo-da-lolly, a crown! I am so excited!" said Bendy eager to hear more.

"He has a handsome, regal, majestic...lovable..." As Harry said this, Stitch was outside listening in. Hearing what Harry said made him frown a bit. "He also has an immaculate face."

Bendy blushed a bit as he said, "I must confess. I am handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. People think of me that way." Stitch, on the other hand, cringed at the thought. Obviously, the Imaginary had not looked himself in a mirror lately.

As Bendy continued thinking about himself, Harry spotted a bag of gold coins nearby and began to reach over to it as Bendy continued, "That's me all right. Handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Ha ha ha. That's me to a T, clearly is."

Of course, Greedo, who was peeking out the whole time through a crack between the doors of the cabnit, saw what Harry's doing. Not wanting to let him get away with it so easily, he tossed a rock at Harry's hand, making him yelp a bit.

Bendy, hearing Harry's yelp, frowned as the disguised wizard returned standing upwards. Bendy asked with a frown, "What is it now?"

"Uh, uh...I see it...your name..." said Harry trying to stall a bit while trying to get the bag of gold coins from Greedo, who's arm was petruding from out of the cabnit .

"I knew what my name is! Continue!" yelled Bendy angrily. If this fortune teller was trying to deceive him…

"Ah ha! Your name will go down, down, down in history, of course!" Harry said. He was playing a game of tug of war with Greedo who was trying to keep the bag from him. Finally, Harry won and gave it to Stitch waiting outside.

"AH, HA! Just what I expected! I knew it would be me!" laughed Bendy happily. He was going to be famous after all, more famous than Yoda! "Greedo, can you hear that? Oh wait. He's in the basket closet." With an annoyed sigh, Bendy picked up a stone and tossed it at the closet door, so an annoyed Greedo could get the message. "Try to remember that."

* * *

As Stitch searched for something else to see, something underneath the carriage caught his eye. 

"Well, well. Solid Gold hubcaps." said Stitch with a grin, seeing the hubcaps on the carriage. This had to be worth a fortune...enough for Stitch to make a steal. Making sure that no one was watching, he removed each hubcap from the carriage and hid them on his person.

Just when Stitch thought he couldn't steal more, his eyes widen in amazement as he saw a big chest held by battle droid guards nearby. With a chest that big, there had to be a lot of gold in it.

"All right! Stitchy boy, you're going places." said Stitch greedily. He snuck over to it, made a hole in the bottom of the box and all the coins dropped into his dress. He then creeped around the carriage until one of the battle droids gave a wolf whistle to Stitch, thinking he was a real woman, he turned around and gave him a eye-look until he went around the carriage only to collide into Harry, who was wearing Bendy's Royal robes, their gold spilled out and they gathered it all back up.

A while later, an annoyed Bendy opened his drapes revealing that he is in his underwear. He had a big feeling that he had just been robbed.

Sure enough, his feeling was correct as he saw Harry and Stitch running off with everything they just stole from him. Harry laughed as he pointed at the false king. Bendy, seeing his own robes on Harry, looked down and gasped in horror.

"AAAHHHH! ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!" yelled Bendy angrily. "GREEDO, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU?!"

Hearing this, Greedo got out of the closet he got stuffed into and walked over to his boss. He stood up and noticed Bendy not wearing his robes.

"I...I've been robbed." said Bendy sheepishly.

"OF COURSE YOU"VE BEEN ROBBED!" exclaimed Greedo. He had warned him, yet Bendy did not listen!

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly!" laughed Harry as he and Stitch made their great escape with the loot they just stole.

"If you guys want your fortunes told, let us know!" said Stitch laughing as the Battle Droid guard who thought 'she' was cute waved her goodbye.

"You idiots! After them!" ordered Bendy angrily. The guards snapped to attention as everyone went after Harry and Stitch. Unfortunately, none of them were aware about the hubcaps being robbed which results in the wheels falling right off. The carriage, now crooked, hit a bump knocking Bendy and Greedo right out of it and into the mud. Bendy groaned and yelped as his own men ran him over.

"No, no, no, **NO**!" screamed Bendy angrily as he splashed the mud upset.

"I knew it, I knew it all the time!" said Greedo in disgust as he managed to put his robe back on. "I just knew this was going to happen, I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!" He then looked and gasped in horror as Bendy was about to smashed the Rodian over the head with the mirror. "Wait, wait, wait! That brings seven years bad..."

He was too late as Bendy not only hit Greedo over the head with it, he also smashed right through it.

Greedo groans as he continued, "Luck. Just as I known. And to make matters worse, that was your mother's mirror." He then collapsed.  
Bendy gasped in shock as he realized what he just did. He groaned, "Mommy!" He then began to suck his thumb again. He stopped as he realized some mud was on it. "Oh no...my thumb is dirty!"

* * *

**(A/N) Well, Harry and Stitch have just pulled one over on Bendy and made away with his riches. But, as you imagine, the wickid Prince is not just gonna take that lying down. In the next chapter, we take a deeper look into the cruelty Toon City is suffering. We also get to meet the evil Sheriff Barty Crouch Junior in detail and see his cruelty. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Taxes in Toon City

**(A/N) Hello, everyone. I have Chapter Two ready for you all. Here, we see how severe and unjust the taxes are in Toon City. Read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Taxes in Toon City**

A little while later, Wormtail96 went up next to a tree that had a Wanted poster for our hero Harry Potter. Prince Bendy did not waste any time in making a reward for the capture of the one who pulled one over on him and robbed him blind.

"Well, Prince Bendy did not waste any time. He offered a reward for the capture of Harry. But then again, there was two reasons why no one tried to turn him in." Wormtail96 narrated.

NL took it from there, "Number One: He was considered as a hero to the poor, and Number Two: All Bendy had to offer as a reward was 5 munny." **(A/N) Ala, **_**Kingdom Hearts).**_

that sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did, 'cause the taxes on all the poor folks of Toonsville were starving to death."

Wormtail96 laughed a bit as he continued, "That sure rogue kept on robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's a good thing he did. Becuase the taxes on all the poor folks of Toon City were starving to death. I mean, take a look at the place!"

He pointed to Toon Town. The town was as poor as ever, despite that it was supposed to be the most high-tech City in Toon England. The people of the City were trying their best to survive. NL continued, "With the taxes that Bendy himself has made, the people here are practically starving to death."

The duo walked on then stopped and frowned as they saw a familiar figure walking down the street humming to himself. NL pointed at him saying, "Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself, the _'Honorable' _Sheriff Bartimius Crouch Junior of Toon City."

Wormtail96 frowned upon seeing Crouch, _"He sickens me...!"_

Crouch walked on as usual, doing what he did best: forcing people to pay their takes through their noses. That Jerk! As he walked on collecting taxes, he sung a little song to himself.

Barty Crouch Junior: _**Every City**_

_**Has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do do-do do do**_

Crouch went around a corner and stopped as he saw something that caught his eye. Coming out of a bush were two figures.

The first was an old humanoid panda who had purple eyes. He also wore friar's clothing. His name was Master Yo, a friar of the Toon City church.

The second was a boy wearing a black sock-hat on his head, a red shirt, purple shorts, and black shoes. He also wore a friar's robe over it. His name was Friar Edd, another friar of the Toon City church.

"Well, well...Master Yo and Friar Edd. The couple of old do-gooders. Both out doing good as usual." said Barty Crouch Junior with a smirk. Whenever the couple of friar's were sneaking around, they were usually trying to sneak money to the less fortunate. Crouch would make sure to be sure to take it as usual.

* * *

As Crouch watched, Master Yo and Edd went into a blacksmith's shop quietly. Inside, the blacksmith was working with a the steel alloy to makie a green Extreme Gear. 

The blacksmith himself was a green humanoid male hawk. He wore goggles, gloves, and boots. He had a cast on his foot that he is trying to avoid walking on after getting into an accident. He was Jet the Hawk.

Jet saw Yo and Edd and said, "Hey, good morning, Yo and Edd!"

Edd ssshed Jet, then smiled as he took out a sack of gold, "Here you go, Jet, from Harry Potter."

Jet smiled as he took the sack of the gold. He needed the munny with all the taxes Bendy and Crouch had been putting on him. Jet said, "Lord bless that Harry Potter."

Outside, Barty Crouch Juniot decided he had waited long enough. He walked up to the door with a grin and knocked on it.

_"Oh, boy! It's Crouch! Hide it quick!" _Master Yo could be heard from inside the shop.

Crouch smirked, knowing what that 'it' was. He said, "Right. I'm coming in!" Barty Junior opened up the door. Yo, Edd and Jet acted like they did not know what was going on. Crouch, on the other hand, smirked as he said, "Greetings, everyone. This is your favorite tax collector come to collect as usual."

"Oh, can't you go easy on me, Crouch? What with this busted leg and all." said Jet in mock pain as he pointed to his leg. "I am behind my work as it is. Can't you just give me a week or so?"

"I wish I could, Jet. However, that will put you even more behind your taxes. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Come on, Barty. For once, have a heart." said Yo, pulling out a chair for Jet. "He has it bad enough as it is. Come on, Jet. You need to sit down and rest."

"Thanks." said Jet as he nodded. He began to walk over to the chair. A familiar jingle was heard. Crouch grinned evilly. He had an idea where the munny could be.

"Allow me to with that leg of yours." Barty offered as he helped Jet down. To Jet's dismay, Crouch pulled out his wand and was holding his busted up leg as he did. He then waved the wand "Upsy-daisy, now." He levitated Jet just slightly off the chair, twisted him around in mid-air and then shook him up a bit. To Edd, Yo and Jet's dismay, gold coins came out of a hole in the cast right into the wizard's hand.

Barty Crouch Junior laughed as he said, "Good! Anything else?"

He shook Jet even harder in the air, making the hawk feel dizzy. To make matters worse, the rest of the gold coins came out and Crouch snatched them up.

Barty chuckled as he pocketed what Jet owed him. "What they won't think of next?" He looked at the blacksmith saying, "I know it hurts, Jet, but Prince Bendy says taxes are supposed to hurt." Crouch then dropped Jet down, leaving Yo to catch the Hawk just in the nick of time and placing him back down into the seat.

Edd looked upset at what Barty did. It was bad enough he hurt people with munny, but the injured too?! He exclaimed, **"NOW SEE HERE, YOU-YOU EVIL, FLINT HEARTED...!!!!"**

"Now, now, now. Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know! Don't want you in jail before then." said Barty Crouch Junior with a laugh. He then walked out the door, leaving an angry Yo, Edd and Jet behind. As Barty went out to get more munny for the taxes, he sung once more.

Barty Crouch Junior: _**Doo da doo doo doo**_

_**They call me a slob, but I do my job**_

_**Doo da doo doo doo

* * *

**_

Later on, at a house in Toon City, someone was having a birthday party a yellow-skinned woman named Marge Simpson and a yellow skinned man named Homer Simpson were throwing a party for their second born child and first daughter, Lisa (but mostly Marge). Bart, the oldest child and only son held the baby Maggie, while singing with Homer.

Bart and Homer: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Lisa**_

Marge smiled as she took out Lisa's gift to give to her. Lisa smiled as she took it. However, the happiness was short lived when a certain Sheriff came in singing along, so to speak.

Barty Crouch Junior: _**Happy birthday to you.**_

Bart looked at Crouch, and said annoyed, "Hey, what are you doing here, Crouch?!"

Crouch merely walked up to them, sneering, "I'm just doing my rounds, little boy." He then went to Lisa, asking her, while looking at her present, "Well, little girl, that box is done up tight, isn't it?" He asked Lisa.

"Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present." Lisa said nervously, not really comfortable with the evil Sheriff in her family's house.

"It sure is. Why don't we take a look see at what it is?"

Lisa nodded and then opened her gift to reveal to be a coin, "Wow. It's one whole munny coin!" She said as she tipped the box, hoping it would land in her hand but Barty got it before she could, which left the girl in shock. "Hey!"

"Yoink!" Barty laughed, holding the coin in his fingers.

"Have you no heart?! We risked so much and spent so much time to get Lisa that present!" Marge yelled at Crouch.

"Well, that is very good of you, woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Crouch says, but noticed Lisa starting to break out into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, child. Prince Bendy wishes you a happy birthday too." Crouch said patting Lisa on the head snidely.

Homer had had enough. He growled, getting in a charging stance, "All right. That's it! No one messes up my daughter's birthday but me." He then pointed at Bart, "And maybe the boy!" He then lunged at Crouch, who simply pulled out his wand and pointed it at the charging fat man. Homer shrieked like a little girl and then hid behind Marge like a coward.

Just then, a blind beggar came in. Due to the fact that he was blind, he had to use a cane to support himself. He was wearing a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses. He held out a cup as he said, "Money, money for the poor."

"Hmm, well…" Barty grinned as he got another evil idea. He came over to the beggar and threw the coin into the beggar's mug. Then suddenly the coin and what was in the mug (all coins) came flying out, allowing the wizard to grab them. "Another day, another tax collection. Keep saving!" Crouch finished as he walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Marge said as she went over to help the beggar, who shook his cup looking puzzled "Oh, you poor old man. Do come in and rest yourself."

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank you." he then looked around, so it seemed, as he asked, "Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday song a short while ago?"

"Yes, sir." Lisa sniffed, "And that jerk sheriff took my birthday present."

"There, there, now." The beggar comforted the girl, "Be stout-hearted. Don't let it get you down." Then the beggar lowered his sunglasses a bit to reveal a familiar pair of eyes and Lisa suddenly knew who he really was.

"Wow! It's Harry Potter!" Lisa cheered happily.

With a laugh, Harry removed his disguise as he laughed, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LISA!!"**

"Well, I'll be." Bart smiled, "It's the wizard boy!"

Homer shrieked like a little girl again**, "AAGGHH!** Wizard boy!"

Marge then said to Homer, annoyed, "Homer, stop that."

"Oh, he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters." Lisa said sweetly as she began to blush a bit.

Bart sneered smugly, "Drop it, Lis. Your better off with Milhouse! Ha, ha, ha!" Lisa then shoved him out of the way, stopping him from ruining the moment.

"So tell me, Lisa, how old are you today?" Harry asked Lisa.

"Eight-years-old, sir." the girl answered.

"Eight? Well, that means you are really growing up, and I've got just the right present for you." said Harry in amusement as he scratched his chin. He grinned as he took something out, "I think I have something for that occasion."

Harry then pulled out a wand and handed it to Lisa.

"Wow! A real wand!" said Lisa excited as she took the wand from Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter, sir." She then showed off her new present, being careful not to let a stray. Turning to Bart and Homer, she asked, "Whatcha think?"

"Well, it's good but not as good as Potter, here." said Homer, not really impressed as he crossed his arms.

"He's got a point. You need something...better." said Harry trying to think. He then grins as he said, "Of course! Have this!" He pulled out a small red and black robe, like the one he wore, and gave it to Lisa, "Here you go!"

An eager Lisa took the robe and put it on. Of course, the robe was way too big for her. Not seeming to care, Lisa poses as he asked, "So what do you think now, Bart?"

Bart just began to laugh rudelly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

"Why you little-!!" Homer snapped as he began to strangle Bart in the trademark sequences.

Lisa looked sheepish until Harry chuckled as he said, "Don't worry. Someday, you will be big enough for that thing to fit. You'll see."

"All right! Come on! Let's find Milhouse and Ralph and try this out!" squealed Lisa as she ran out the door to do just that.

"Wait up." Homer said, following his daughter out. He chuckled evilly, "We need to test it out on Flanders' house first. Heh, heh, heh...!"

"Bye, Mr. Potter!" said Bart as he ran out, just before giving Maggie to Marge. He popped back in saying, "Be sure to visit on my B-day!"

As he left, Marge smiled. Despite Crouch stealing Lisa'a present earlier, she had managed to remain happy. And it was all thanks to a hero who refused to give up.

"Harry, thanks to you, her birthday has become even better this year. What can I do to repay you?" asked Marge happily.

"Well, I hope to do more. Have this." said Harry with a sigh. With Yoda still out of the country, he had to do all he could to keep hope alive, as well as Bendy and Crouch at bay. He then took out a bag of munny and tossed it to Marge. "Just remember to keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Toon City. I can assure you." He finished as he put his disguise back on and went back into beggar mode. He then resumed his roaming around for alms.

"Oh thank you, Harry. You and your friend Stitch risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you." Marge said as she shed a tear of happiness. She hoped that one day, happiness will return to Toon City. That is, she hoped.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's that chapter done! So now you know what it is like in Toon City. In the next chapter, Lisa, Bart, Homer, Milhouse and Ralph meet a **_**very**_** special girl.**

**Homer: Who? Catwoman?**

**Me: Uh, no.**

**Homer: Wonderwoman?**

**Me: No!**

**Homer: ...Jabba the Hut?**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! (To you, the readers) Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Maid Ginny

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers. Here we are, back with Chapter Three, where we meet Harry's lover. Also, of course, I hope you will all have a Happy New Year from Midnight tonight! Read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Maid Ginny**

A while later, Lisa was running down the road anxious to use ger new wand that Lisa got her. Homer and Bart were running after her along with a couple of friends of Bart and Lisa. They were both yellow skinned kids named Milhouse Vanhouten and Ralph Wiggum. Milhouse was a dork and Ralph was as bright as a wet match-stick in a cave. But still, Bart and Lisa kept them as toadies.

As they arrived at a field where Lisa planned to use her wand safely, Milhouse looked amazed at what Lisa just got.

"Wow, Lisa, Harry Potter gave that to you? Really?" asked Milhouse amazed. Harry had rarely given gifts due to his life on the run but anyone who got something from him was a lucky person indeed.

"Yeah, and this is one of his robes too!" said Lisa proudly as she pointed at the robe Harry gave him.

"Wow. I would love to try that thing out."

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" laughed Ralph dumbly as he ran forward.

"Now, now, Ralph. I promise you'll get a try, but since it is my wand, I do it first!" Lisa told Ralph, who nodded and sat down, watching.

Homer just said grumpily, "I still think we should have tried it out on Flanders' house first."

Bart rolled his eyes and looked at Homer, "Dad, we'll set Flanders' house on fire after this. Then will you be happy?"

"Yes" Homer crossed his arms smugly.

Lisa then began to aim her wand. Milhouse looked concerned. The girl was, after all, aiming quite a bit too high. If she were to hit someone with a magical blast...

"Be careful, Lisa. At that hight, you could hit someone." said Milhouse in precaution.

"Don't worry, Milhouse. Who could we possibly hit?" Lisa said too confidentially. She waved the wand slightly, allowing a small silver arrow to shoot out of it. Unfortunately, Milhouse is indeed right. **(A/N) Wow, you never expect Milhouse to be right, eh?) **Lisa had fired the magical arrow too high. To the horror Homer and the kids, the arrow went flying until it landed right in a nearby castle. The kids yelped while Homer shrieked like a little girl. That was Bendy's castle!

"Oh, now you did it!" yelped Milhouse worried.

"His right. That's Prince Bendy's castle!" Bart gulped, "Do you even know what he does to people who shoot magical and plane arrows in there who don't work there or aren't guests? Trust me, it's not pretty."

Frowning, Lisa made a beeline to the castle. She and the others approached a gate that led to the courtyard in the back. Lisa nodded as she tried to head to the bars, as did Bart.

"Bart, Lisa, you can't go in there!" said Ralph, worried. Trespassers, especially children, were not allowed in the castle. If Bendy or anyone else were to find them...

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't." Bart replied.

Milhouse could tell what the others were thinking as he said, "Well, for starters, Bendy could have your head chopped off." Milhouse then lowered his head into his shirt to demonstrate. "Like so."

Homer shrugged, as he too, to Milhouse and Ralph's shock, headed to the bars with Bart and Lisa. "Ah, who cares? We're all gonna die someday. All we gotta do is just get my arrow and get out of here." said Homer as he and his kids conitinued to try to get through the bars. "Piece of cake! (pause) Hmmm, cake (gargles)!"

"Hold on, guys. How do we know Milhouse won't tell." said Bart with a frown, knowing how much a tattle tale Milhouse was.

Homer. knew this was right. He said, "I know of a way he won't talk..." He then made a growl, shaking his fist as he turned to face Milhouse threateningly.

"Hold on, Dad." Lisa said to her father. "How about Milhouse takes the oath?"

"Oath?" asked Milhouse puzzled as his head came back up from his shirt. He was never aware of any oath until now.

"That's right. You first must put a hand on your heart and cross your eyes." continued Lisa as he demonstrates. Milhouse nodded and did what he was instructed to do.

"And say this," said Bart as he did the same thing along with Homer, Ralph and Lisa._ "'Spider, snakes and a lizard's head...'"_

Milhouse gulped as he said, _"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head."_

Bart leaned to his friend, forcing Milhouse to lower his head back into his shirt as he said, _"'If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead'."_

_"If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." _said Milhouse nervously, and then sighed in relief as it was now finished. He then looked concerned as Lisa and Bart began to squeeze through the bar until they got in. However, due to his..._size_, Homer couldn't get in.

"Uh, kids." Homer said. "Some help?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and pointed at the wand at Homer. She zapped him with an orange light, and thus, Homer turned into a liquid substance, allowing him to slip through the bars. With another zap of orange light, Homer turned back to his ordinary solid form. "Wow...weird..." Homer spoke, completely weirded out by what just happened.

"Come on, let's go" Bart instructed, as the three snuk quietly into the backyard and began their search for the missing arrow.

* * *

As they looked around, they heard a commotion in the courtyard. They looked and saw two women playing a game of badminton. One of the girls was a teenage girl who had long ginger hair and freckles. She also had blue eyes and she was wearing a pink dress. Her name was Ginny Weasly, one of the ladies living at Bendy's castle.

The other woman was a female Trog. She was pink in color except for her chest area, which was a light lavender color except for a silver 'V' in the middle of it. Her eyes were a blue color, and she had long antennae. She also wore a light-mauve and dark violet dress. Her name was Angel, Ginny's lady in waiting.

"Ok, your turn to serve, Ginny!" said Angel happily as she got ready to continue the game.

"Alright, are you ready?" asked Ginny as she grinned.

"I'm your lady in waiting, of course I'm waiting!" laughed Angel as she then hit the birdie over to Ginny who hit it back.

Lisa, Bart and Homer, who were watching, decided to find the arrow and quick before the ladies saw them. They looked and saw the arrow by a tree near the badminton. With a grin, Lisa ssshed her dad and brother and then snuk over to the tree and hid, waiting until it was safe to get the arrow.

"Good shot, as usual!" called Angel with a grin. Ginny had been her best friend as long as she could remember. The two always hung out whenever they could.

"I'm talking the same of you!" giggled Ginny happily.

"Man, this is killing me."

Ginny hit the birdie though, but she did so too high. The birdie went back down to earth...and fell right into Angel's dress. The Trog looked surprised, then went crazy as she tried to get the birdie out of her clothes.

"Angel, did you find it?" laughed Ginny happily. This situation her friend was in was so funny to her.

"Hold on! It's in here somewhere!" yelped Angel, still trying to shake the thing out.

"You look so ridiculous, Angel!"

With the ladies distracted, Lisa decided to get the arrow and run. She ran for the arrow just as Angel said, "Ginny, the birdie fell behind you!"

Lisa arrived at the arrow and was about to grab it...when she looked up and looked petrified. The arrow was right next to the birdie that Ginny is about to pick up. She then spotted the eight-year-old.

"Oh!" said Ginny as she smiled. "Hello there! Where did you come from?"

"Oh please! Don't tell Prince Bendy!" said Lisa whimpering. She was very scared of what might happen if Bendy was to find out that she had trespassed. "My mom said if I get caught, he would have me beheaded!"

"Wait!" Two voices cam from behind Lisa. It was Homer and Bart running up to them.

"Yeah, hold on." Bart said, panting a bit as he and Homer had finally caught up. "Here us out!"

Homer then picked up Bart and thrusted him towards a confused Ginny, "Instead, take the boy! He can work in the Acid mines!"

Ginny just giggled. "Now, hold on. There is no reason to be afraid. Your daughter nor either of you didn't commit any crime so there's no reason to be frightened."

"Well, that has to be one of the tiniest little kids I've seen in a long time." said Angel as she came over.

Ginny looked Lisa over, then she spotted Harry's robe and recognized it. "Say, Angel? Does she remind you of anyone?"

Angel could only blink her eyes. Then seeing the robe on Lisa, she then realized why the girl looked so familiar. Angel grinned as she said, "Well, what do you know? She looks a lot like the incredible Harry Potter!"

"Of course! Harry always wears red and black robes. She looks so cute in this, doesn't she?" asked Lisa as she giggled.

Lisa smiled in relief. Knowing that the women wouldn't report her to Bendy after all, she said, "Harry gave me the shirt himself! Even this cool wand!" She held up the bow looking proudly.

Just then a sneeze was heard. Angel turned and saw that it was coming from the gate Lisa, Bart and Homer came in from. She spots Milhouse and Ralph hiding.  
With a smirk, she turned to Ginny and saying, "Don't look now, Ginny, but I think we are surrounded! Oh dear!"

Milhouse gasped in disbelief. She saw Bart pointing at them and speaking to Ginny and Angel. He said, "I can't believe this! They told on us!"

Ginny then spoke up gently, "Hey, hey, now. No need to worry. We won't hurt ya. Come on in."

"Yeah. We're friends here." agreed Angel.

The two weren't sure at first. What made them certain they would noy tell Bendy about this?

"Are you sure we can go in like they asked?" asked Milhouse concerned.

Ralph took a look and smiled as he recognized the women. He said, "Hey! That girl's Maid Ginny Weasley! My mom always told me she's really nice! Let's go see her!"

The children went through the bars and headed over to Angel, Ginny, Homer, Lisa and Bart. Milhouse was trying to catch up, saying, "Hey, slow down! Slow down!"

As the children approached, Milhouse said to Lisa, while panting, "You know, I told Lisa she was aiming too high. But did she listes; Noooooo."

Lisa chuckled sheepishly. Ginny smiled as she said, "Well, I'm glad she didn't listen. Now I get to meet all of you." Of course, Milhouse blushed a bit as he waved to her shyly. He thought she was very beautiful.

Even Ralph noticed as he said, "Wow! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"There is something I always wanted to ask: is Harry Potter your boyfriend?" asked Lisa eagerly.

"Yeah, don't deny it!" Homer said in a wise-guy fashion. "I saw you two together when you were kids. You were an item!"

Ginny and Angel looked at each other. Ginny blushed a bit. She hadn't got this question before. The truth be known, she had strong feelings for the wizard boy but never shown them in the open. At least, to her knowledge anyway.

"Well… um…, you see, we did know each other as close friends, but that was several years ago before I left for London." Ginny then blushed after she said this. She was hoping her relationship with Harry did gone beyond that.

"Did he ever kiss you?" asked Ralph hopefully. That would be something to be heard.

"Well...not really. But he did carve our initials in this tree over there." Ginny smiled as she pointed to a tree nearby. The five looked and saw a heart that was carved years ago in it. It has the words 'H.P + G.W' Ginny sighed happily, "I remember it oh so well as I saw him carving it."

"So when are you two going to have kids?" asked Bart with a grin. He could tell that Ginny really loved Harry. She really wanted to be with him.

Ginnry, of course, just chuckled as he said, "I haven't seen him in a long while. He's probably forgotten all about me."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that!" said Bart with a grin as he took a wooden sword out and waved it in the air. "Knowing him, he would try to storm the castle, kick the gaurds in the butt, get you out of here and head to the Enchanted Forest!"

Angel began to grin. She liked what Bart was heading at and decided to join in, "There's one problem. You forgot to add in Bendy, the most hated slime in Toon England!"

Lisa scoffed as if the name was nothing but a joke. "Ha! That stupid imaginary friend? He doesn't scare me at all!"

"Well, he scares me." said Ralph as he pointed to himself. "He is a big meanie."

Homer scoffed, "Oh, Puh-lease. To me, the guy is a pathetic peanut-worm! Nothing can scare Homer J. Simpson!"

Bart deadpanned, "Sock puppets."

Homer shrieked at the name of his greatest fear.

Angel chuckled as she took her racket out and waved it like a wand. Then she said in the most pathetic of Bendy voices, "Ha, ha, ha! I am Prince Bendy. I challenge you to a duel! Take that, Jerk!!" Angel then did a wizard duel with the Lisa, who defended herself. "And that, and that."

Lisa paused then laughed as he fought back, exclaiming, "Death to the tyrant!"

Angel then tripped Lisa over with her antenna, who then accused, "Hey, that's cheating!"

"Villain." Angel retorted, still playing as Bendy.

Lisa got up and then charged at Angel, waving her wand which made shimmers of light emmit from the tip.

"No, no, no!" yelped Angel pretending to be Bendy as he ran off.

The children and Ginny watched in amusement as Lisa and Angel did their little skit of Bendy getting the living tar kicked out of him by Harry. Homer, on the other hand, shouted on like it was a boxing match. They laughed merrily while Angel continued making herself look stupid (or in this case, make Bendy look stupid).

"Come on, Harry! Get him! Chop him up into teeny tiny bits and eat 'em!" Homer coached 'Harry' on.

As Lisa and Angel circled Ginny, the girl grinned as she said in mock distress, "Oh, Harry! Save me, my hero!"

Then Lisa zapped Angel on the leg. It didn't hurt but Angel pretended it did. She, as Bendy, held onto it as she yelped, "Ouch! That's no fair! Mommy!" Angel whined as she held her ear and sucked her thumb like Bendy does.

Homer and the children laughed until their sides almost hurt. It was so true! Bendy would have most definately done that.

"Oh yeah! You did Bendy very well!" laughed Milhouse, pointing at the scene happily.

"Yeah! Right down to the thumb sucking!" laughed Ralph. Suddenly he didn't find Bendy scary anymore. More like silly.

Lisa decided to do the 'final blow' as she exclaimed, "Time to take you down, you Dr. Seuss character-wannabe!"

"No, no! Have mercy on me please!" said Angel in mock plead. As Lisa's shimmer of light flashed onto her chest, she pretended she got fatally wounded. She groaned as she said, "Oh no...he killed me. I'm dying...!" She then went to the ground and fainted...well, pretending to anyway.  
"Um, you are okay, right?" asked Lisa concerned as she came over.

"Yeah, I'n alright." whispered Angel as she opened one eye and grins. "Now here's the fun part: you take your ladyship and take her off to the Enchanted Forest!"

Bart then butted in, saying smugly to Lisa, "I'll take it from here, Lis." He then looked up as Ginny waited for him with a grin. Bart then said, "All right, your ladyship! Let's get you out of here!"

Ginny giggled as Bart took her hand and dragged her off. She said, "Oh, Harry my hero. You are so brave and impetuous." The two went into a bush. For now, this was the Enchanted Forest. Ginny smiled as she looked around. It might not have been the Enchanted Forest, but it is fine anyway. She said, "The Enchanted Forest is so...wonderful."

"If you say so." said Bart. He was a little dumbstruck. He haven't got this far before. He said, "So...what's next?"

"Very simple. The hero kisses the one he loves."

Bart nearly gagged at the mention of it. He groaned, "Forget it. Kissing is for girls and gay people!"

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I kiss you." said Ginny with a smirk. She grabbed Bart before he could run off and kissed him on the cheek, making him widen his eyes in alarm.

Lisa giggled, Ralph and Milhouse laughed, while Homer laughed uproaringly. This was the most funniest thing they had seen all day!

"Oh bother! They're kissing!" laughed Lisa pointing at her brother.

"Smooth move, boy!" Homer guffawed, and then made a whipping noise.

Bart groaned as he wiped off the kiss Ginny put on his cheek and glared at his sister, friends and dad. Lisa continued laughing as she slide down the tree and sighed happily.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, we have met up with Ginny, who we can all tell is in love with Harry. Does Harry share the same feelings? We'll have to see in the next chapter, where we also get the prelude to a certain tournament. Read and Review, and also, again...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	5. Chapter Four: Prelude to a Tournament

**A/N) Welcome back, my good readers. I hope that you all had a good New Years eve celebration. Now, we return with Chapter Four, where we see how much Harry and Ginny mean to each other. Read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Prelude to a Tournament**

Later that day, after the Homer and the kids had went home, Ginny stood at her window of her room looking out. She smiled happily. The truth was, she really wanted to be with Harry, to kiss him, to hug him, and to be with him until death do they part. She sighed happily as she came from the window and danced in her a romantic way.

"Ah, I knew it. That is what you call true young love. A great special thing." said Angel grinning as she knitted nearby.

Ginny went to a closet and opened it. They were filled with the wanted posters of our hero, Harry. Ginny sighed as she looked lovingly at them. She kept them hidden from Bendy because of his hatred for Harry.

"Oh, I hope he hasn't forgotten how much I still love him." said Ginny with a blush.

"Don't be silly, of course he wouldn't forget. And believe me when I tell you that when the time comes, your adopted uncle King Yoda's going to have an outlaw for an in-law."

Ginny smirked and commented, "And I know you have similar hopes of being able to land a certain friend of Harry's." Angel then sighed warmly as she nodded. Ginny laughed along with Angel. It was true as Yoda was her adopted uncle. He really cared for her, unlike his brother Bendy. The true king always wanted to see his adopted nice happy. "But, Angel, when I ask? If you can tell me, then I would highly appreciate it." asked Ginny giggling as she calmed down a bit.

"In time, it will happen. You know as it is said, Absence does makes the heart go fonder." said Angel grinning.

Ginny sighed sadly as she walked over to her window saying, "Or perhaps forgetful. I haven't seen him for such a long time." She stopped as she looked out her window. "Could he have forgotten all about me?"

* * *

Ginny might not know this, but Harry did not forget about her at all. In fact, ever since he had first met her, he had been thinking about her. Sure, he managed to get it under control but lately he was doing so nonstop. 

The wizard boy himself was cooking something in a pot over an open fire humming to himself smiling. Stitch meanwhile was doing the laundry. The two lived in Deadwood Village, an abandoned village somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. Since it was well hidden, Bendy, Leroy, or their goons had found it, making it easier for duo to hide.

"So, Harry boy. How is the food going? I am getting hungry." Stitch waited for a response from his friend. When none came, Stitch peeked through the laundry saying, "Harry? Harry? Harry dude?," Finally, Stitch saw that Harry was day dreaming...again. He breathed and out...and yelled, "YO!! WIZARD BOY!!"

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" said Harry alarmed, snapping out of it.

Stitch chuckled as he shook his head saying, "Oh, nothing. Your mind is obviously not on food right. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about that cute somebody with beautiful eyelashes." Stitch blinked as if he had eyelashes to prove his point. "And you're liking her perfume even as we speak."

Stitch breathed in. He looked concerned. He smelled something all right but it was not perfume!

Harry turned and yelped. He was so busy on the day dreaming, he had forgotten to keep his eye on the food which was boiling over. **"WHOA!! IT'S BOILING OVER!!"**

"Oh, way to go, Harry! You're burning our food again!" yelled Stitch alarmed as he grabbed the pot, put it on the ground, and started to blow on it. After the pot managed to stop boiling, Stitch sighed, then looked at his friend, "What's with ya, Harry? That's the fourth time this month you wrecked our meal."

Harry sighed in frustration. He said, "I'm sorry, Stitch. I'm really am. The truth is, I was thinking about Ginny. I can't help it." He shook his head as he said, "I...I love her Stitch."

"Oh, gee, that again? Harry, if you love her so much, why don't you stop acting like a fool and marry her already?"

"Oh, as if you have any room to talk. I've seen how you moon over that picture of Angel when you think nobody's looking." Harry scoffed at his friend.

Stitch chuckled in an embarrassed tone and replied "Hey, I've never denied it, have I? In fact, that's precisely how I know where your thoughts are wandering." He then said, crossing his arms, "But still, like I said, you might as well go off and marry her if you love her so much."

As Harry cleaned himself off, what Stitch said caught him off guard. It was true, he could do just that. But he was concerned that Ginny may not still love him after so many years.

"Stitch, don't be ridiculous! You expect me to go up to someone I haven't seen in years, show her a bouqrt of flowers and said, "Hey remember me? We grew up as kids together, will you marry me?"" Harry groaned as he sat down. "No. Sorry, Stitch, but it just isn't done that way."

Stitch, as he tried to fix the meal smirked as he said, "Harry, you're being hard on yourself. Hey, you could even scale the castle walls right now." Stitch looked at the ruined meal before getting rid of it. "You can show her the moves and carry her off like your bride."

Harry shook his head with a frown as he decided to do the laundry. He said, "Forget it, it won't work Stitch. Besides that, what can a guy like me offer her?"

"Well for one thing, you can't cook." said Stitch cringing at the meal some more. "Seriously, Harry, who taught you how to cook, Pleakley? I've ate old tennis shoes that taste better than this broth... literally."

As the two continued their conversion, Friar Edd and Master Yo came onto the scene. Most of the people, the good guys, knew where Deadwood Village is. Yo and Edd were among those who were trusted with the secret so they came over from time to time to visit. They were listening in to the conversion as it continued.

"Stitch, be reasonable. She is a high born girl of quality. Low class and high class do not mix." groaned Harry as he kept on doing the laundry.

"Okay, she's got class. Big deal."

"I'm an outlaw, that's what!" snapped Harry as he hung up some laundry, Yo and Edd looked concerned for him. This boy should not beating himself up just because he thought the woman he loved would not participated him. "I am always on the run, I don't want her to share that life with me. I mean, what kind of future is that anyway?"

Yo and Edd then decided at this point that they didn't want to listen anymore. Being friars, they better offer some advice and offer it now.

"Oh, for heavens' sake, Harry!" said Edd as he and Yo came forward. Harry got startled, resulting in him falling off the stool he was on and right into the basket. Edd tried not to suggest as he continued, "People in Toon City have sense to know that you are not some crook. Stop putting yourself down. One of these days, I know it, you will be called a great hero!"

Harry laughed at the idea. Sure Edd would suggest that but only because he and Yo were friars, men of God. Looking at Stitch, he said, "Hey, Stitch, he called me a hero! I got pardoned by a friar and became a hero already!"

"Oh bother. We haven't got arrested yet and already we have got the 'Get out of Jail free card'," laughed Stitch in agreement.

Yo and Edd shook their heads in amusement. This wasn't the first time they found their suggestions funny and they had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"All right, laugh it up you rogues." Yo said, "But there's definately something going down in Toon City very soon." Yo took this time to sample Harry's cooking. He then spits out smoke. Harry was obviously not a good cook. "Well, this is well-done. Anyway, Prince Bendy is holding his annual wizardry tournament tomorrow. Every great wizard in Toon City is going to be there."

Stitch grinned a bit. Harry was known to be the most finest wizard in all the land. In fact, it was known that he could sneak into these wizard contests to show off. "Now that's a keeper. If Harry entered, he would win that with two hands tied before his back and his wand in his teeth." said Stitch with a grin.

"Thanks Stitch, I do appreciate it." said Harry grinning back. "But mate, I'm certain we're not invited."

"No, I am afraid not." Edd confirmed as he sampled the food some more. But he then said with a bit of a smirk, "But there will be someone who'll be disappointed if you don't come."

"Oh, yeah, that figures. The dishonorable Sheriff of Toon City himself, Barty Crouch Junior." said Stitch with a smirk. "That jerk is always trying to find a way to one-up my pal Harry besides trying to arrest him."

"Well, close guess, but not close enough. We're talking about Ginny Weasley." Yo told them with a grin

Hearing Ginny's name made Harry's eyes widen in surprise. He said, "Ginny?"

"Yep! And get this, besides the golden wand, Ginny herself will give a kiss to the winner."

"A kiss to the winner." said Harry. He was more happier than he was all these years. Finally, a chance to not only see Ginny, but to finally kiss her at last! The wizard boy laughed as he ran off having, "WELL, COME ON, STITCH! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT TO PREPARE FOR!"

Stitch looked concerned as his pal began to do cartwheel, back flips, and summersaults in the air. Harry was so busy wanting to be in this thing that he had obviously forgotten the danger

"Whoa, whoa, hold it Harry, that place will be crawling with Battle Droids and soldiers. I mean, you do know that, don't you?" said Stitch in concern.

Harry jumped onto a guard's lookout nearby and grinned at Stitch, Yo and Edd. He figured they underestimated him. He said, "But remember this: faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends." Harry then shot a blast out of his wand. Stitch, Yo and Edd dodged it as it bounced all over again. Harry took a hat out and threw it in the air as he finished, "This will be my greatest performance, yet." The arrow hit the hat in midair, causing it to land in Harry's hand. He grinned as he got ready for what will be his reunion with the girl he loved: Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that wraps up this chapter. And in the next chapter, the wizardry tournament gets under way as Harry and Stitch go undercover. So now, the big questions are one: will Harry win the tournament and get a kiss from Ginny at last? Or two: Will Bendy finally gets his revenge on the wizard boy at last?**


	6. Chapter Five: The Tournament of Wizards

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors. Here is the chapter we have all been waiting for; the Tournament of Wizards. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**The Tournament of Wizards**

The next day had arrived and so did the wizardry tournament. Battle droids were blowing their trumpets as a group of Archers and Magna Guards marched onto the field. Lisa, Bart, Homer (carrying a lot of drinks and junk food), Milhouse and Ralph followed happily as they headed to the stands.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the royal box, Prince Bendy and Greedo sat in their chairs, waiting anxiously. Little did anyone know, this tournament was indeed a trap. Bendy expected Harry would come due to the fact that he knew about Harry's love for Ginny and that was what he was counting on. Add a kiss and Harry was walking into a noose.

"This is a red-letter day, Greedo. Today, I shall finally recieve vengence on that outlaw." said Bendy with a smirk as he sat in his seat eagerly.

"I know, Sir! Your plan to capture Harry Potter in public is sheer genius!" laughed Greedo as he stood up high eagerly.

"Greedo! You know that no one sits higher than the King! Must I remind you?!" Bendy scowled as he pulled Greedo back down by the neck.

"So sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to..."

Bendy chuckled as he interrupted Greedo, ""My trap is baited and set, and then...**REVENGE!!"**

Greedo hushed Bendy, concerned that someone may hear. "Shh, not so loud sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret."

Greedo whispered closely into Bendy's ear. His tapir-mouth irritated the prince's ear making him chuckle as he scratched his ear saying, "Stop whispering in my ear!" Then Bendy frowned as he realized what Greedo just said, "Secret? What secret?"

"Well, Harry Potter's capture, of course." said Greedo.

Bendy snarled. The thought of what Harry did and how Harry mocked him made his blood boil. "That insolent little wizard brat. Ooh! I will show him who wears the crown!" Bendy slammed his hand on the side of the throne, causing the crown to slip down a bit.

"I share your loathing, Sir. That scoundrel fooled you with that silly disguise, then robbed you, making you look utterly ridiculous." Unfortunately, what Greedo was saying was insulting Bendy instead of helping.

"Enough!" roared Bendy. He swiped at Greedo who dodged him. This caused Bendy to frown. "Greedo...you deliberately dodged."

Greedo gulped as he said, "But Sir...please..."

"Stop sniveling and hold still."

Greedo bowed down before Bendy and got ready for the impact...which was quick as Bendy pounded him on the head very hard. Greedo groaned a bit.

"Thank you Sir." groaned Greedo in a daze.

Ginny and Angel were on their way to the royal box where they were supposed to be at. Ginny was excited. After all these years, she had a chance to see Harry again. She hoped Harry did comes. If he did, she hoped he still remembered her.

"Oh, Angel, this is so exciting. But how will I recognize him?" Ginny asked Angel.

"Oh, not to worry. He'll let you know somehow." Angel said with a grin. "That wizard boy always has a surprise or two up his sleeve."

As the two girls left, they were unaware that Harry himself was peeking from the bushes right now. He was currently wearing a disguise. Harry grinned happily as he saw Ginny. Oh, she looked even more beautiful since he last saw her.

"There she is, Stitch. Isn't she so...gorgeous?" said Harry with a sigh. He was about to walk to her when Stitch pulled him back.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, tiger." said Stitch with a grin. "Your hearts running away with your head."

Stitch then gave Harry a beak mask. Harry put it on. With it, he looked like a stork...sort of. Stitch was in disguise as well. He was dressed to look like some sort of Trog Archduke from Turo System. To be exact, he wore a red/orange sumptuous brocaded robe with with a silver Archduke's collar. He also applied some powder that made his fur look mottled and old.

"Don't you worry, Stitch. Why, this disguise would fool my own mother if she weren't already dead." said Harry confidentially.

Stitch laughed as he said, "Yeah, well, she is and you might well be next if you aren't able to fool Sheriff Barty."

He then pointed. Harry turns as he saw Barty Crouch Junior walking near by, strutting his stuff. The Sheriff was on his way to participate in the tournament. Harry grinned. He came over and hoped his disguise worked.

"Why, hello there! You must be the Sheriff of Toon City, Barty Crouch Junior!" said Harry as he shook the startled Sheriff's hand. "This is a honor meeting you at last, a real honor, indeed!"

"Well thank you." said Crouch puzzled. There was something familiar about this stork, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided not to bother with that now as he said, "Well, if you excuse me, I have a tournament to win."

Stitch grinned. He was impressed. Harry had managed to fool Barty Crouch Junior alright. The wizard Sheriff didn't bother to try to look through his pal's disguise.

"Well, Harry sure isn't a bad actor, but wait 'till he sees the scene I lay on old Prince Bendy." Stitch chuckled as he began to walk on. He walkws in an Archduke-like way. He then approached Bendy's throne and grinned. Speaking in a raspier voice, "Ah...me Lord!" Bendy and Greedo looked puzzled as Stitch approached. They watch as the Trog said, "My esteemed Royal Sovereign of the Realm, the head man himself, you're amazing."

Bendy grinned a bit. He hadn't seen this Archduke before and yet he was impressed. He said, "Now this Archduke knows a king when he sees one._ Koo Yee Ake Pthaa Oykaaaie Gutona Tok ."_

Of course, although Greedo knew Bendy could speak in Tatalongue, he had no idea what he just said. He frowned in annoyance and suspicion. The suspicion part was of the newcomer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth P.B!" said Stitch with a laugh.

"B.P! Hmm, I like that, I really do!" laughed Bendy happily. Greedo frowned as Bendy continues, "Greedo, see to it that it is put on my luggage!" Bendy continued to laugh as he said, "B.P, a good one."

Greedo scoffed a bit as he glared at Stitch. There was something he didn't like about this 'archduke'.

"And you, who might you be, sir?" asked Greedo.

"Well, I am Archduke Christopher Kenneith Sanders of Sixxma-Ta-Saxx on Turo. Oh, and try not to stick your tapir-mouth at me, my Rodian friend." Stitch then removed Greedo's mitre and puts it on his mouth. Stitch, grinning at this, walked over to Bendy and took his hand. "Now, as due respect, let me lay some protocol on you."

Stitch was about to kiss Bendy's hand when the imaginary friend pulled it away saying, "Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Perhaps some other time. Ahem. Now, if you would like a seat?"

"Why thank you, P.B." said Stitch grinning as he sat down in the chair next to Bendy. "The royal box is the best place to view." Suddenly, he jumped as he felt something moving behind him. "Hey, what the..." He turned back to see what it was. To his amusement, it was an annoyed Greedo. He sat on him by mistake. "Oh, sorry. My bad, buster."

"'Buster'?!" exclaimed Greedo feeling insulted. "You, sir, have just taken my seat!"

Stitch and Bendy, on the other hand, laughed at Greedo's misfortune. Bendy said, "Greedo, with you around, who needs a court jester? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Greedo frowned angrilly as Bendy took out a mirror (a new one) and looked into it. Bendy then spoke to Greedo sinisterly, "Now then, get going and keep your eyes out for you know who."

"What? You mean I'm...I'm being dismissed?" asked Greedo in disbelief.

"You heard his Mightiness! Get going, Rodian toady! Be gone! Drop off the edge of the planet, long one!" said Stitch smirking as he pushed Greedo away.

Greedo growled, then left the royal box. He looked upset at the treatment he just got. "What insolence! Rodian toady. Buster. Long one! Who does that Archduke think he is?!" scowled Greedo.

As he walked away, he unknowingly went by Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Edd and Yo, who just witnessed this.

"Now he's definitely up to something, Friars." said NL in concern to Edd and Yo.

"I think you're on to something, there. Come on." said Yo as he, Wormtail96, Edd and NL began to follow after Greedo. If it involves Harry, they did not want the Rodian to get away with it.

The time had come. The spectaculars watched as the wizard contestants head to the field. During this, Wormtail96, NL, Edd and Yo looked around as they tried to look for Greedo. Wormtail96 saw something and got NL, Edd and Yo's attention. The four saw balloons being sold nearby. A few helium-filled balloons floated upward mysteriously. That's because Greedo was hanging onto the, using the balloons as transportation. Greedo with a grin steered the balloons as he flew around, unaware that Wormtail96, NL, Edd and Yo were chasing him.

Now Ginny and Angel arrived at the royal stand, curtsying to Prince Bendy (even though they loathed him) before they sat down. They watch as the wizards walked down the rug nearby. Barty Crouch Junior and the disguised Harry were among the players.

Harry saw Ginny and grinnws happily. Tightening his bow tie, he picked a flower and went over to the royal stand. He said to Ginny, "Ah, your Ladyship. I beg your pardon; it's a great honor to shoot for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself." Harry held the flower out to Ginny. She took it and looked puzzled. Who was this stork and why did he look familiar to her? Harry then said, "I am hoping to be the one to win the kiss."

"Oh!" said Ginny as her eyes widened. She looked into his eyes and she could recognize them anywhere. She instantly knew who this stork really was and grins. "Why thank you, my good wizard. I wish you luck..." She then spoke to Harry in a whisper, "With all my heart."

Harry blush a bit. He then headed out to the playing field. Of course, he was unaware that Greedo witnessed his conversion with Ginny and looked suspicious.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Greedo then floated off just before Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Edd and Yo could try to catch him.

Soon, someone came up to the royal box holding, the pillow that had the golden wand on it. He was a Cyborg Kaleesh. He was hunched and had a cloak that was Blue on the Outside, and Red on the inside. In his cloak were multiple lightsabers. His name was Grievous.

"Your highness, with your royal permission, we're ready to begin." said Grievous.

"You may continue, captain." said Bendy, waving him on.

Grievous then moved into position as he said, "All right, everyone! The tournament of the golden arrow shall now commence!"

The trumpeters then blew very loudly. Greedo had the misfortune of being too close as he got blew away like mad.

On the ground, the wizards got into position, Barty Crouch Junior and the disguised Harry was among them as usual. After getting the signal, they now got ready to fire. The crowd cheered as the wizard fired mystical bolts at the targets. One wizard named Draco Malfoy had the misfortune of his wand to back fire, which sent him flying into the distance.

A fat, blue haired, yellow skinned man, named Clancy Wiggum fired a mystical bolts at the target with a gun-like wand. Ralph waved a flag in the stands as he said, "Yay, dad!"

This went on for a while. Barty Crouch Junior now sharply flicked his wand, shooting out a red bolt. He almost made a bullseye. To add more insult to injury, the crowd 'boo' at him instead of cheering.

"You suck!" Bender the robot shouted at Crouch from the stand.

Now Harry got up and aims his wand. He then fired at the target. To the excitement of the crowd and Ginny, he hit the center instantly. The crowd went wild. Greedo was nearby, not believing what he just saw. Ginny grinned as he clapped happily.

Bendy, on the other hand, smirks as he saw this. "A perfect bullseye, well, well." The imaginary friend was starting to suspect that this stork wasn't a stork at all.

"That's what you call a wand master, eh, P.B?" said Stitch impressed.

Barty Crouch Junior stood next to Harry as he got ready to shoot again. Harry was excited. He was this close to finally winning that kiss from his true love.

"This is great! I am going to win that golden arrow and go right before the beautiful Ginny Weasley!" said Harry to himself.

Crouch rolled his eyes at this. This stork was obviously a big bragger. He remarked, "Listen, buster, if you're even a quarter as good with the wand as you are with your mouth, you're better than Albus Dumbledore!"

"Oh, I do all right, but that man has decades of experience on me AND is widely considered to be the most powerful wizard of the modern era!" laughed Harry as he pat an annoyed Barty Crouch Junior on the back. "I'm tiptop all right, but I am not as good as he is." Without warning, Harry got his wand and shot at the target, resulting in another bullseye. This left Crouch dumbstruck. This was coming from the stork who claims he was not better than Albus Dumbledore?

Greedo, more suspicious now, came over to get a better look at this 'stork'.

"Well, you must admit that that kid has got class, eh, P.B?" asked Stitch grinning.

Bendy was observing Harry carefully. He grinned as he was more suspecting than ever. This could be him right now! He said, "Indeed he has, Christopher." Bendy chuckled slightly as he applauded. "Bravo, yes, Bravo!"

As the wizards continued shooting targets, Harry continued speaking with Barty Crouch Junior as he said, "Speaking of wizards to beat, though, I hear tell that a certain Harry Potter has been giving you a ton of fits."

Barty Crouch Junior frowned. This stork knew too much. He snarled, "He's scared of me. That's what he is. You noticed that slacker hasn't shown up here today. I can spot him through them phony disguises!"

Of course, Crouch wasn't looking through Harry's disguise now. But Greedo was as, upon getting closer without being seen, he inspected the 'stork' carefully. He now came to an exciting conclusion.  
"Yes! I was right! It is Harry Potter!" Greedo gave a cruel laugh as he then began to fly his way back to the royal stand. "Prince Bendy will reward me for this!"

However, as Greedo kept on flying, he was being watch right now. Wormtail96 and NL held their sitars as Edd and Yo began to pull back the strings with arrows. He then let go, sending the arrow flying at Greedo. The arrow hits the balloon and popped it, cutting Greedo's flight short. Greedo looked alarmed as he ended up falling down to the earth below, only to be grabbed by Edd and Yo. But Wormtail96 and NL opened a lid from a barrel nearby, allowing the friars to shove Greedo right in there.

"Unhand me you..." Greedo was interrupted as WT96 and NL slammed the lid right on Greedo's head, sending the Rodian right into the barrel. The barrel itself reads "This Ye Old Ale". Greedo began to make gurgling noises as he unwillingly drunk, "Please, please, I don't drink..."

Soon the first round was over as Grievous took the targets from their stands. After a while of careful observance, he got the results.

"Attention everyone. The final contestants are...the honorable Sheriff of Toon City, Barty Crouch Junior!" As Grievous said, Barty Crouch Junior stepped forward and bowed. But he got angry as the crowd booed him. Grievous chuckled as he glared at the disguised Harry saying, "And our newcomer, the mysterious stork from Toon Town." The crowd this time cheered as the disguised Harry stood forward and grinned.

Ginny cheers for him as well. Bendy noticed this and said, "Well, well. If I didn't know any better, you are favoring this gangly youth, are you not?"

"Oh, well..." Ginny said blushing a bit. "To tell you the truth, Sire, he amuses me."

"Coincidentally, my dear young lady, he amuses me, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha." said Bendy as he chuckled sinisterly. After hearing that, he now confirmed who this stork was.

"For the final shootout, move the target back 30 paces!" exclaimed Grievous as the battle droids played the drums.

Crouch grinned as he turned to someone nearby. This someone was a disgusting green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes, and who wore a white karate shirt. His name was Yuck, one of Barty's minions.

"You heard him, Yuck, get going and move the thing!" snapped Crouch at Yuck. Yuck quickly went to the target and hid in it. Barty then said with a whisper, _"And remember what you're suppose to do."_

"Yes, sir." said Yuck, nodding as he moved the target back 30 paces. When he was done, it was now time for the final round. Barty Crouch Junior fired an mystical bolt at the target. For a while, it seemed like he would miss but Yuck jumped up allowing the bolt to hit the target instantly.

The crowd was not pleased as they booed loudly this time, including Ginny who shook her fist in frustration.

Crouch chuckled as Harry stepped up to take his turn. He remarked, "No contest. I am going to win that golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle."

As Harry prepared to aim, Crouch smirked sinisterly as he kicks him at the legs, resulting in Harry to fire up into the air. For a while, it seems that he would lose.

That was until the disguised wizard boy held out his wand and fired at it. The second bolt hits the first one, causing it to fall down in mid-air. As everyone watched anxiously, the bolt continued flyin down...and hit the bullseye, completely destroying the target in the progress.

The crowd cheered wildly. He did it! He won the tournament! What they don't know, though, was that was what Bendy had counted on. With a grin, Bendy made a signal to Grievous. The Kaleesh Cyborg nodded as he whispered something to a Magna Gaurd standing nearby.

Harry, smiling a bit, strutted his stuff before he went over to the royal stand. He didn't notice that the Magna Gaurds and Battle Droids were following him.

Once Harry arrived at the royal stand, Bendy stood as he spoke up, "Well done, my good wizard. I commend you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's coming to you...our royal congratulations."

Bendy held out one of his hands as Harry shook it. Harry, not expecting it, said, "Oh, thank you kindly Your Highness. Meeting you face to face your High and Mighty is a real treat!'

An annoyed Bendy pulled back his hand as he snapped, "Alright, enough of that now!" Calming down, Bendy got a red lightsaber sword out as if he was going to knight Harry. "And thus I named you the winner..." Harry kneeled down as Bendy did the knighting. Or so it seemed until Bendy put the lightsaber in the rope holding the disguise together. He said evilly, "Or more appropriately..." Bendy then cut the rope, causing the disguise to fall out and for Harry to reveal his true self. "The loser!"

The crowd gasped in horror as did Ginny and Angel. The only good one not gasping was Stitch as he tried not to look suspicious.

Bendy grinned slightly as he said, "Seize him..."

The Magna guards and Battle Droids then pounced on Harry. Harry tried to fight them off but he only ended up being chained together. This was it. It seemed that this time he had lost.

Bendy grinned evilly. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. And now, his waiting would finally pay off!

"And now, traitor, I hereby sentenced you to a sudden, instant, and even immediate...DEATH!" seethed Bendy. "I am about to succeed where Lord Voldemort himself failed!"

"No!" gasped Ginny in horror. In concern, she turned to Bendy and began to plead, "Please. Please, Sire. I beg you to spare his life. Please, have mercy."

"Oh, please. Why should I?"

Looking at Harry, Ginny sighed as she said, "Because I love him."

"Love him?" asked Bendy surprised. He looked at Harry and remarked, "And does this prisoner return your love?"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes sadly, hoping that he does. Harry sighed and knew that he must do it: speak from his heart.

"Ginny my love, I love you more than my own life." said Harry.

Ginny smiled sadly. Harry did love her! He really did. It seemed like a romantic moment.

Of course, Bendy chuckled as he said, "Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But by law, all traitors to the crown must die!"

**"TRAITOR TO THE CROWN, MY FOOT! THAT CROWD BELONGS TO KING YODA! LONG LIVE KING YODA!" **yelled Harry.

Bendy looked shocked as the crowd cheered on saying, "Long live King Yoda!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Bendy as he stood up in his chair jumping up and down like a spoiled brat. "I AM THE KING, YOU HEAR! KING, KING!" Looking at Harry, he spat, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!"

The drums began to play, signaling the beginning of an execution theme. Everyone watched horrified as a masked droid began to come over with his ax, intending to behead the poor hero. The crowd knew there was nothing they could do. With Harry trapped and no one else to save him, it seemed all hope is lost. Ginny, who can't bare to watch, cried in Angel's arms as the Trog looked concerned. It looked like it was all over.

That was until Bendy yelled out, "Wait a moment! Executioner, stop right now! Hold your ax!" yelled Bendy. The crowd looked surprised. They didn't expect this to be said from Bendy!

What they don't know was that at the back of him through the curtains was Stitch holding his lightsaber to Bendy's back, forcing him to withdraw his orders, "Okay, B.P. Tell him to untie my buddy, or I'll…"

"Sheriff Crouch, I want you to free my buddy...gah! I mean, release the prisoner!" said Bendy very nervously.

Crouch looked shocked. The Prince wanted Harry dead, now he wanted him free? Barty asked, "Wait a minute, you want me to do what?"

"You heard him, Stupid Head!" said Angel with a smirk.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and as the headman..." Bendy yelped. He was jerked from the back by Stitch, "Not so hard, you brute." He said to Stitch, who began to draw the saber's blade nearer to his back"Let him go! For heaven's sakes, let him go!"

"All right!" cheered Angel happily as the guards forcingly released Harry who smiled a bit. "Love truly conquers all!"

The crowd cheered now that their hero had been saved from death. Ginny smiled more happily than she ever was as she left her seat and ran over to Harry who embraced her.

"Oh, Ginny. I owe you my life." said Harry with a grin.

"I just don't know what I would do without you." said Ginny, sighing happily as she hugged the boy she loved closing her eyes doing so.

Barty Crouch Junior narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, he could tell. "Something screwy is going on here and I think I know what!"

"Now B.G. tell Harry to kiss Ginny, or you're my pin cushion" Stitch said still threatening him.

"It's you!" a voice shouted from behind. Stitch turned around to see Crouch. As he started to blast at the blue Trog with his wand, Stitch used his considerable reflexes and agility to dodge Barty's attempted blasts and then disarmed the Sheriff with a shot from one of his blasters. He then used his alien strength to lift Barty Crouch Junior, spin him around a bit and let him go. This sent him flying.

Now freed from Stitch's control, Bendy stood up and roared, "Kill him! Don't just stand there!! Kill him!!!"

The Magna Guards and Battle Droids charged while Ginny made a run for it. Harry got his wand out and fought off the enemy fighters. Stitch quickly left the royal stand. Revealed as well, Stitch used his blasters to fight off the droids. Stitch then pulled out and activated his lightsaber, and then duked it out with a few magna guards.

During the battle, Bendy gets his own lightsaber out and tried to slice Harry in two. That was until Harry managed to knock the sword away with an _'Expelliamus' _spell.

"Don't hurt me, no don't, don't hurt me! Help!" yelped Bendy alarmed. He screamed as he ran away. He quickly hide behind the Ale barrel, unaware that Greedo was in it. The false king stood up as he roared, "Kill him!"

Angel took this time to pull out a blaster. She said to a concerned Ginny, "Get going, Ginny! This is no place for a lady!"

Angel then ran forward, grabbing the golden wand on her way. She ran behind a guard and stabbed him in the butt with the arrow, causing him to jump forward, screaming like a girl. Just then Crouch grabbed her but Angel kicked the Sheriff in the stomach and sent him flying over her shoulders. "Take that, you creep!"

"Harry my love, help!" cried Ginny as she ran off with droids with spears chasing her. Luckily, Harry came in on rope carrying her away. The two landed on the Royal Stand's tent.

Smiling, Harry decided now was the time to say it. "Ginny, my love, will you marry me?"  
Ginny blushed. She waited all this time for him to say it. "I thought you would never ask!" As Harry fought off his enemies, the two fell right through the tent, landing on the throne. Ginny then said, "Although you could've choosed a more romantic setting."

The battle raged on as Harry managed to fight off his enemies. Then he and Ginny moved behind the throne and began to push it.

Harry now talked about where to go to on their honeymoon. "Now let's see. For our honeymoon, maybe _Aaris II?"_

"I think that would be nice." said Ginny as she giggled.

"Alderaan?" asked Harry as he succeeded in pushing the throne right off.

"Yes!" laughed Ginny as the throne fell right on the enemies.

"Maybe Kamino?"

"Why not?" laughed Ginny as she took Harry by the arm, allowing the cat to excort her away.

At a nearby tent, archers chased Angel right into it. At the same time, Stitch was pushing a bunch of guards right into it.

"This is so cool. The main event!" laughed Stitch as he went into the tent. As Angel ran in, Stitch got pushed out suddenly. The Trog grinned as he stood up and went back into tent laughing, "I love a big fight!"

The fight inside the tent continued as Angel got pushed out. With a grin, she took the golden arrow out and stabs a guard in the butt with it. This resulted in the whole tent running like mad somewhere. Stitch managed to get to the top of the madness and look out.

He looked and saw that everything was moving fast. He yelled, "Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?!"

Harry was nearby sword fighting with Grievous who tried to slash him. Of course, he took time to talk to Ginny who was nearby a pie stand.

"So what do you think about six kids?" laughed Harry as he dodged a blow.

"Six? Well, I think a dozen would be better." giggled Ginny with a grin. She then saw Stitch and Angel fighting together, "And I have a hunch that we won't be the ONLY ones here who will end up having a large family."

Just then a cockroach minion appeared. He who wore a purple cape with rectangular patterns on it, that was tied around his neck with a skull brooch. He also had crooked antennas and square green eyes. He was Carl, The Cockroach Wizard. He then fired at Harry with a magical blast from his hand. He ended up missing, causing it to bounce off Grievous's shield. Carl ducked as the blast ended up destroying the sign before him.

"Take this!" remarked Ginny as she grabbed a pie and threw it at him. Carl looked dumbstruck. Then he yelped as the tent destroyed the stand he was in, causing him to get stuck out front. He ended up holding a lot of pies that soon ended up hitting a confused Stitch in the face.

"Attention everyone!" exclaimed Grievous. But he was cut short as the tent ran him down. Carl groaned as he fell right on the Kaleesh Cyborg.

Barty Crouch Junior looked alarmed and ran as the tent with Stitch ended up chasing the Sheriff everywhere. Soon, Crouch ended up caught on the throne and right in the front of the tent. He looked at Stitch who looked confused back. Then the two gasped in horror as they were approaching the two pillars.

The battle droids and guards looked alarmed as they braced for impact. When the tent went by, however, they sighed in relief. That was until the tent came coming back, making them scream. It was too late to escape as the tent crashed into the pillar right on. Likely, Stitch had got off the tent in the nick of time.

The pillars meanwhile ended up falling all over the place, sending the tent and the baddies still in it to fall to the ground. The battle droids and guards fell soon after.

One of the guards, upon landing, tried to blow his trumpet but was cut off when Angel grabbed the circulation between the horn and air. The guard nearly lost air as he was cut off short.

"Don't you stand there! Get the Trog!" Bendy roared as he pointed at Angel. He didn't know, though, that Lisa came out of a bush behind him and blasted a mystical bolt at his behind, making the imaginary friend yell a bit. Lisa grinned, now satisfied.

Just then, Angel ran up and slammed Bendy onto the head with a club. She yelled, "Take that, you heartless Tyrant!"

Glaring, Bendy yelled, "Seize the pink Trog!"

Angel looked on ahead and saw a Super Battle Droid charging at her. Angel grinned as she charges back. The crowd now cheered as we hear Rugby game music being played. Angel fought off the Super Battle Droid as if she was in a game of football. She dodged every tackle they tried to get at her.

Angel cheered happily as she was almost home free. One of the Super Battle Droids grabbed her by the pants, causing her to be sent flying into the air. Another Super Battle Droid tried to catch her but ended up tripping, sending them sliding through the field and crashing right into a rock.

Angel landed right near the forest. She turned and exclaimed, "Long live King Yoda! Ha ha!"

Stitch quickly grabbed Angel and pulled her away out of the scene just as the archers fired their arrows at her.

Bendy was furious. His attempt to get rid of Harry Potter had failed again! Oh, why must he be so furious? The whole place was in ruins!

"Greedo! Where are you?! You're never around when I need you!" yelled Bendy furiously.

"Hold on. Coming, coming...ha, ha..." Bendy then heared Greedo's voice coming from the Ale barrel. He heared laughing as Greedo said, "Oh I'm a golly good Rodian, yes. Hoo, hoo, hoo."

With a frown, Bendy removed the lid. Greedo came stumbling out of the barrel. The Rodian looked very drunk. He had obviously been drinking.

Seeing Bendy, Greedo, unaware of what just happened, said, "Oh, there you are, old boy. P.G. you won't believe this, but that stork is really Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter..." said Bendy as if in understanding. Greedo nodded drunkenly. Bendy chuckled...then he yelled angrily as he slammed the lid on top of Greedo, who now looked shocked. Bendy then tipped the barrel onto its side, and put his foot on top of it, "Let's see you drink yourself out of that one if you can!" He then kicked the barrel, sending it, along with a screaming Greedo down a hill.

* * *

**(A/N) Phew! What a long chapter! Well, not only has out hero sprung Bendy's trap but he has reunited with his love, Ginny as well! Now, for the next chapter, we will get to see more of their love as well as the 'Phony King of Toon England' song. Read and review, Loyal Readers!**


	7. Chapter Six: Romance and Phony Kings

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors. In this chapter, we see more of love and phony Kings. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Romance and Phony Kings**

That night, after escaping the tournament, the stars came out along with the full moon. As fireflies flew around, our couple walked through the Enchanted Forest going on a romantic walk. As they did, Ginny's voice seemed to sing in the background as the next song began.

Ginny: _**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You were just a child at play**_

_**Now you're all grown up inside of me**_

_**Oh, how fast those moments flee **_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Harry grinned as he placed the engagement ring (which was really a flower but it would have to do until Harry got a real ring) on Ginny's finger. A firefly landed on it, making the ring look like it was glowing. Ginny smiled as she looked deeply into her love's eyes. Harry was doing the same thing, of course.

_**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Now Harry and Ginny went by the waterfall. They smiled at it, then to each other. Now Harry took his fiancée to a passageway known to only himself, Stitch, and a chosen few.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Soon Harry and Ginny got to their destination: Deadwood Village. Ginny sighed happily. Sure, it didn't look like the perfect getaway, but to her, it was so romantic. The couple stood watching the moonlight as they started holding hands.

"Oh, Harry, this night is so beautiful." said Ginny lovingly as she put her head against Harry's shoulder. "I do not want it to end."

Harry and Ginny smiled as they were about to kiss.

**"SURPRISE!!" **The couple looked startled as they turned and saw Yo and Edd cheering. **"LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER POTTER!!!"**

The couple blushed in embarrassment as two rabbit and two teenagers came up beside Yo and Edd.

The two rabbits both wore white karate shirts and were siblings. One was male and the other female. The male had blue fur while the girl had pink, and she had a bow. Their names were Yin and Yang.

The first teenager was a short with only three black hairs on his head. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe and a purple collar, blue jeans, and red shoes. His name was Eddy.

The second teenager had a monobrow and no chin. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt under a green jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Ed.

These guys worked at the church with Yo and Edd.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Ed and Eddy cheered.

More people from Toon City showed up and cheered for the happy couple. They were glad for the both of them as well as Harry's latest successful task of escaping Bendy and his trap, as well as humiliating the evil imaginary friend.

Then Angel jumped from a tree and landed on the ground. She smirked as she gave a thumbs-down, exclaiming, "And down with that lousy Prince Bendy!"

Stitch grinned as he began to play a banjo. Soon some of the gang began to play instruments while Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 played their usual sitars. Everyone danced around a bit. **(A/N) Kinda like in a **_**Jungle Book **_**and **_**Aristocat **_**way).**

Bloo then commented to Wilt, Eduardo and Coco, "You know guys, after all of the stuff that guy has pulled where WE ended up taking the blame, it feels GREAT to FINALLY see Bendy getting the humilation he deserves." Then, everyone began singing.

Stitch: _**A thousand years from now**_

_**And not because he passed some laws**_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

_**While bonny good King Yoda leads**_

_**The great battle on Kashyyyk he's on**_

_**We'll all have to slave away**_

_**For that good-for-nothin' Bendy **_

_**Incredible as he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept**_

_**They'll call him The Phony King Of Toon England**_

Yo and Edd laughed as the two sung along.

Stitch, Yo and Edd: _**A pox on The Phony King Of Toon England!**_

Nearby, a curtain opened up. Some of the townspeople laughed as Yo, Edd and Jet were performing a puppet show for the kids. They were using lifelike dummies of, you guessed it, Prince Bendy and Greedo. Stitch continued singing as the play was performed.

Stitch: _**He sits alone on a giant throne**_

_**Pretendin' he's the King**_

_**A little tyke who's rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

_**And he throws an angry tantrum**_

_**if he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb**_

_**You see, he doesn't want to play**_

Bart, Ralph and Milhouse laughed at this as Lisa slid down a tree like she did earlier when she first met Ginny.

Stitch: _**Too late to be known as Bendy the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Bendy the Worst**_

_**A pox on that Phony King Of Toonatopia!**_

Stitch smirked as he spoke to a guitar player named Cosmo **(A/N) From **_**Sonic X)**_ saying, "Lay that country on me, hon!"

Cosmo nodded as she played some guitar music.

"Let's go, Stitch!" laughed Angel as she grabbed Stitch by the claw and began to dance with him. Stitch, liking this, danced along with her so lively. This Pink Trog was so...beautiful! "Go blue boy, go!"

The gang were having a good old time! Harry danced with Ginny, Stitch danced with Angel, some of the couples were dancing with each other. As the band continued to play, Stitch sang some more.

Stitch: _**While he taxes us to pieces**_

_**And he robs us of our bread**_

_**King Yoda' crown keeps slippin' down**_

_**Around that pointed head**_

_**Ah! But while there is a merry man**_

_**in Harry's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way to make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back**_

Stitch nodded to Lisa, then motioned for the girl to take a good look.

Stitch: _**The minute before he knows we're there**_

_**Ol' Harry'll snatch his underwear**_

The gang laughed heartily as Harry puts on the underwear the Bendy dummy was wearing. Harry looked rather silly in them, but of course, they were only laughing at the big moron, also known as Bendy. The whole gang then danced and sang the night away in Deadwood Village.

Bendy: _**The breezy and uneasy king of Toon England**_

_**The snivellin' grovellin'**_

_**Measly weasely**_

_**Blabberin' jabberin'**_

_**Gibberin' jabberin'**_

_**Blunderin' plunderin'**_

_**Wheelin' dealin'**_

_**Prince Bendy, that Phony King of Toon England**_

_**Yeah!**_

* * *

The next day at Bendy's castle, some humming was heard outside a room. Just then the door opened as Barty Crouch Junior came in singing. He was bringing in more money the townspeople owe for their taxes and just happened to overhear them singing. Liking the sound of it, Crouch sang the song as he walked over to a desk. Greedo was there counting the money. 

Barty Crouch Junior: _**He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb**_

_**And doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Bendy the First**_

_**He's sure to be known**_

_**As Bendy the Worst**_

Both Crouch and Greedo laughed as the Sheriff threw the money onto the desk as he said, "Heh, heh, how about that, eh, Greedo?"

"Well, Sheriff, that's P.B to a "T"." Greedo chuckled in amusement. He figured he should sing the song himself. Maybe as payback for being shoved into a barrel and being sent down a hill while inside it yesterday. "Let me try." He then cleared his throat as he began to sing.

Greedo: _**Hoo, hee, hee, hoo**_

_**Too late to be known as Bendy the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Bendy the Worst...**_

Greedo then gasps in horror. Bendy has just entered the room and looked infuriated as he heared what his advisor, of all people, was singing. Trying to make amends, Greedo said nervously, "Err, huh, the fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chiv..."

Barty Crouch Junior groaned, interrupting Greedo. Not knowing that the imaginary friend was watching, he snapped, "No you've got it all wrong Greedo. It's, The sniveling, groveling, weasly..'"

**"ENOUGH!!!"** roared Bendy angrily, alarming Crouch to his presence. Furious, Bendy then threw a bottle of sparkling grape soda at Crouch. The Sheriff ducked in time causing the bottle to break on a wall behind him. The remaining juice spilled right onto Barty's head.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it!" Barty explained to Prince Bendy defensively.

"Oh, they are, are they?" asked Bendy, glaring as he walked up and got in the Sheriff's face. "Well, they'll be singing a new tune when I am through. Double the taxes! Triple all the taxes!" Then he grabbed Greedo, the one who was singing the song Bendy now hated before, by the neck and squeezed it too tightly in his fist as he said, "SQUEEZE every last drop out of those insolent but musical peasants."

An evil and sinister looks then spread across Bendy's face. It looked like Toon City was about to face the wrath of Prince Bendy...

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, dear, oh, my! Just when things were turning around for the heroes, Bendy has gone mad with taxes! Now he is going to make the people of Toon City's lives a living nightmare. Find out how in the next Chapter. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Toon City Got Worse

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors.** **In this chapter, things have gone from good to bad. That evil Bendy is gonna tax the heart and soul out of everyone until almost all of them are in jail! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Toon City Got Worse**

Things had got even worse in Toon City ever since Bendy began launching major taxes on everyone. People tried their best to pay it, but they, however were too poor to be able to do so. Now, one rainy town, as the town continued to pay for Bendy's humiliation, it looked like the whole town was deserted.

"Boy, oh, boy. That Prince Bendy sure made good his threat and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation." narrated NL grimly. We could not see him nor Wormtail96, though we would find out why eventually.

Wormtail96 continued the narration, ""Believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Toon City. If you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail."

We now saw the Town City jail in Bendy's castle. Yuck and Carl were out on patrol, looking for any jail breakers and such. Barty Crouch Junior was in his chair sleeping heavily. At a jail window with bars, a certain couple of authors were in jail, chained up.

"Yep, me and Wormtail are in here, too." NL paused and sighed.

Wormtail96 then said to you, the readers, "Yeah, I know you're thinking that, between my magic and NL's super-strength and super-speed, we should be able to EASILY break out of here, but there's two things wrong with that point. In the first place, WE aren't the heroes of this story."

NL then added, "Second: Notice these collars we got slapped with? They negate our super-powers. In fact, every prisoner here who happens to possess super-powers has gotten fitted with one of these collars," he sighed, "Toon City was in deep trouble."

The duo then leaned away from the prison window as they began to sing.

Wormtail96: _**Every town**_

_**Has its ups and downs**_

Cosmo and Tails were also chained in the room NL and WT96 were in. Then, Tails placed his scarf around his girlfriend, hoping to help her warm up.

No Limit 5: _**Sometimes ups**_

With Marge, she was feeding Maggie what appeared to be some sort of soup. Meanwhile, Homer was glumly shackled up-side down from his ankles on the walls. He swung back and forth a bit continuously, saying "D'oh!" each time he hit his head on the stone wall.

Wormtail96: _**Outnumber the downs**_

With Lisa, she was asleep near Bart, Ralph, and Milhouse.

No Limit 5: _**But not in Toon City**_

The drops of water from the huge robe Lisa got dripped a bit onto Milhouse. Then, he woke up and then glanced back to the girl.

Wormtail96: _**I'm inclined to believe**_

_**If we weren't so down**_

A group of Digimon watched hungrily as one of the prisoners, a hedgehog named Sonic, was eating a piece of bread.

No Limit 5: _**We'd up and leave**_

_**We'd up and fly**_

Then, some of the crumbs spilled as a Keramon ran to get some of the food. Unfortunately, he was chained to a huge ball like his friends were. Still, he continued to try reaching for the food.

Wormtail96: _**If we had wings for flyin'**_

He was then given a huge piece by Sonic, who smiled and went back, feeding a piece of the big piece to some of the other Sonic Heroes.

No Limit 5: _**Can't you see the tears we're cryin'**_

With Ralph's dad, Clancy Wiggum, he was feeding Jet, who was covered in a huge coat and sipping some soup Clancy was giving him.

Wormtail96: _**Can't there be some happiness**_

We then go back to No Limit 5 and Wormtail96, who continued singing as they looked outside sadly.

No Limit 5: _**For me**_

They then noticed some new arrivals to the prison as they finished.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Not in Toon Town**_

As the duo finished the song, Barty Crouch Junior looked sternly outside as Spongebob and co. walked into the cell sadly as Carl watched. The aquatic friends had just finished breaking rocks and were exhausted. Yes, things in Toon City had seriously downhill.

* * *

At the church, things weren't doing well either. Since most of the town had been locked up, there was no one to attend church. Yo and Edd were inside ringing the bells as Yang was playing the organs. He, Yin, Ed and Eddy (kinda) were sad even though the church music was supposed to cheer people up.

"Hey, guys, I don't think anyone is coming." said Yang glumly as he looked at the friars who came removing their hoods.

"Well your right, Yang, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Edd sighs as he walked through the church glumly. Ever since Bendy had announced his evil triple-taxing, despair had come promptly. "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive."

Yin was near a dusty area of the church, sweeping up. She scoffed as she heard what Edd just said. "But Edd, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Bendy taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?"

Eddy sighed as he and Ed washed the benches of the church, "Heck, the jerk even taxed the quater off of that bird who stole it from me."

Yo opened a poor box to see if there was any money in there. He sighed as he said, "Yes those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church...empty."

Yin paused as she thought about what Yo just said. She then went into her room in the church. Removing the pillow, she picked up a coin that was hiding under it. Yin and Yang bad been saving it for a special occasion but it appeared the church's problems had become special.

Coming out of the church, she came over to Yo, who sat on a pew sadly and spoke up, "Master Yo? Yang and I saved this. It may not be much but I think the poor should have it."

Yo and Edd looked surprised. "Your last coin," Yo smiled as he took the coin. "Oh, Yin, no one can give more than that." Yo put the coin in the poor box and said, "Bless you both."

Yang went up to his sister, and whispered incredously, _"Yin, that was our last coin! We were supposed to buy my gum with that!"_

Yin placed her paw over Yang's mouth to shut him up. She then hissed, _"It's for the poor, YANG!!" _she then said to Master Yo and Edd, "To tell you the truth, Master Yo and Friar Edd, we were saving it for a rainy day."

Edd chuckled ironically as he looked outside. As it continued to rain, Edd said, "Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse, right?"

Unfortunately, the organ was cut short as a familiar and hated Sheriff came into the church and walked down the aisles.

"Hello there, friars! Well, now, it looks like I dropped by just in time." said Barty Crouch Junior with a grin.

"Who let that fancy pantsed jerk in here?!" yelled Eddy angrily. He was furious with him since he helped locked up everyone in town.

"Sssh, Eddy!" said Ed as he placed his hand over Eddy's mouth, fearing that Crouch would locked him up for insulting him.

Going over to the poor box, Crouch opened it up. There was only one coin, the same coin Yo put it in. But to the evil Sheriff, it would do.

"Hmm… well, what have we got here?" asked Barty Crouch Junior with a grin as he took the coin box.

"Now hold it right there, Sheriff! That's the poor box for crying out loud!" protested Edd in horror.

"So it is. I'll just take it for poor Prince Grievous. Every little bit helps." Crouch said with a chuckle. He did what he could to get away with it. By now though, everyone had had enough of his guff.

"You jerk! Put that back!" screamed Yin as she stormed up to Barty Crouch Junior. She would have kicked if Crouch wasn't so big.

"And his majesty also blesses you too, young rabbit."

Yo and Edd were outraged. Bendy had locked up almost everyone, taxed the heart and soul out of everyone, got his hands on every munny Barty Crouch Junior and his goons could get their hands on, and now his Sheriff has done the unthinkable: taking money from the poor box!

"You thieving scoundrel!" roared Yo as he got into the Sheriff's face.

"Now take it easy Friars, I'm just doing my duty after all!" protested Crouch in annoyance. Yo and Edd's insubordination was starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, you call that a duty?! Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Bendy?!" Edd shouted, now completely furious.

Barty Crouch Junior had had enough that he could take. He snapped, "Listen Friar, if you are not careful, you're going to preach your and Panda-boy's necks right into hangman's nooses!"

That threat was the last straw. Yo and Edd were so outraged. It was because that Crouch was not only threatening him with death, he was threatening them in their own church. But one thing for sure was that enough was enough!

**"GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" **yelled Yo at the most angriest of tones. To Barty's alarm, Yo used a heat blast to send Crouch right out the door.

"Uh-oh." said Yin in worry as she, Edd, Yang, Ed and Eddy ran to watch. This did not look good.

Outside, the five watched as Yo assaulted the wickid Sheriff. He then furiously attacked Barty Crouch Junior by levitating him up and slamming him down repeatedly. Crouch did his best to defend himself.

**"YOU WANT TAXES?! I'LL GIVE YOU TAXES!!!!"** roared Yo as he kept on fighting the Sheriff.

"Maul him, Yo! Nail 'em" exclaimed Eddy and Yang, shouting out fighting suggestions as Edd, Yin and Ed kept on watching worried.

Just when it looked like it was all over for Barty Crouch Junior, Carl and Yuck interfered. Carl used his levitation to pull the hood over Master Yo's eyes and then fired off a mystic heat blast at Yo's feet so that Barty could get enough of a breather to turn the fight around and snapped an anti-magic collar on Yo. Meanwhile, Yuck focused on arresting Yin, Yang and the Eds.

Crouch then snarled to the six of them "You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!"

Yuck then took out his blaster and jabbed the group with them, ordering, "Alright, you heard the Sheriff! You're all arrested, now get going!"

"Hey, watch the shirt!" Eddy snapped as he and the group began to be led away to from the Church.

Yo and Edd hung their heads in sorrow. They wondered what to do now that they have just been arrested. And where were Harry Potter and Stitch Pelekai?

As Friar Edd and Master Yo, along with Yin, Yang and The Eds got escorted off by Barty Crouch Junior and his men, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 offscreen continued to sing sadly.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Every town**_

_**Has its up and downs**_

_**Sometimes ups**_

_**Outnumber the downs**_

_**But not in Toon City.**_

Yes, it was a sad time indeed.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, what a depressing chapter this was. Yo, Edd, Yin, Yang, Ed and Eddy have been arrested and taken to jail, and Harry is nowhere in sight! In the next chapter, Bendy has an evil plan which he knows will definately catch Harry's attention. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Hanging The Friars?

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors.** **In this chapter, Bendy thinks up a wickid plot to finally capture Harry Potter once and for all! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hanging The Friars?**

Back at Bendy's castle, as it continued to rain, the false King sat on the throne himself. He looked pretty ticked off. Sure, he had managed to tax the heart and soul out of the people of Toon City and sure he locked up most of the people in Jail. Yes, he was richer than ever but Bendy was still not happy. In fact, scratch the term 'pretty ticked off', becuase in truth, he looked very _very _ticked off. Any false move would set him off like a ticking time bomb.

Greedo, who was nearby looked concerned. This wasn't like his ruler. He had best comfort him. He said, "Ahem. Sire, if I may-may venture an opinion. You're not your usual cheerful, genial self today." He waited but Bendy did not respond. Thinking of something else, Greedo got an idea. "I- I know, I know. You haven't counted your money for days, Hmmm? It allways makes you so happy." Greedo picked some coins up and tossed them up and down. Bendy still did not respond. Greedo looked more worried. "Anyway, Sire, I should inform you that taxes are pouring in, the jail is full, and, oh, I have good news Sire; Master Yo, Friar Edd and their pals have just been arrested and thrown in jail." Greedo explained.

That did it as Bendy stood up furiously shouting, **"MASTER YO AND FRIAR EDD?!" **As he shouted, he caused a lot of his gold to fall everywhere, including on a freaked out Greedo. "It's Harry Potter I want you idiot Rodian! I'd give up all my gold if I could just get my hands uh..." Bendy stopped as he realized what Greedo just said, "...wait a minute. Did you say Master Yo and Friar Edd?"

Greedo gulped as he said nervously. "I did, yes."

Bendy thought of this and grinned his evil trademark grin. When he was like that, an evil idea always followed.

**"AH HA,** yes! I have it! This is the opportunity I am looking for! I shall use those friars as bait to trap Potter." said Bendy sinisterly.

"Another trap, sir?" asked Greedo concerned. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

"It's perfect, Greedo. Tomorrow at dawn, Yo and Edd will be taken to the gallows in the village square."

Greedo looked horrified as the Prince went to a window nearby. Taxing people and throwing them in jail was one thing, but threatening to hang men of God? That was simply going over the edge! Of course, Greedo was too much of a spinless coward to openly oppose Bendy, so he was forced to go along with it.

"You want to hang Master Yo and Friar Edd? Men of the church?" asked Greedo a bit concerned.

"Of course, my pea-green friend! And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the couple of clerics...ha, ha, ha, ha! My Droids will be ready. Ha, ha!" Bendy chuckled more sinisterly as he looked out the window. Oh, yes, his trap was just too perfect.

* * *

Later, when it had stopped raining but was still grey and cloudy, Yuck and Carl were near a scaffold that Barty Crouch Junior was preparing to hang Yo and Edd. The two minions were posting a sign outside the palace reading, _'Tomorrow morning, Master Yo and Friar Edd's shall be executed. Two coins per ticket, children pay double. Fresh, cheap bacon will be sold during the event'._

"Well, Carl, It's almost rigged and set up for the big event tomorrow." said Crouch with an evil grin. He knew that the real big event was when he got his hands on Harry at last. And when he did, he would break the wizard boy's neck like a twig.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, boss." said Carl with a grin.

"Um, boss, maybe we should give the trap door a test first." offered Dash as he pulled a lever nearby. As Barty Crouch Junior was straightening the noose, he yelped as he fell through the trap door. Well, he almost fell all the way in as his very heavy and thick trenchcoat was too big and got him stuck. Yuck laughed his head off!

Crouch tapped his finger and sighed in annoyance, "Well, I guess that's two reasons why your called Yuck; you're a disgusting freak and you are always known to 'yuck it up'."

As Crouch got himself out, a familiar blind beggar came in begging for munny, the last time he met Barty Crouch Junior. Of course, it was Harry in his beggar disguise, but Crouch still did not know that.

"Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff...?" Harry the begger called out.

Barty Crouch Junior then said with a obnoxious chuckle, "Ha, ha. That's correct, old man."

"Now, I be confused. What be going on here?" asked Harry puzzled as he tapped the scaffold with his cane. Of course, he knew what it was since he was not really blind but pretend not to know.

"Well, I suppose that if you must know, we're going to hang Master Yo and Friar Edd."

Harry lifted his sunglasses up alarmed as he yelled, "No! Hang Friars..." He quickly recovered and put his sunglasses down as he said in more of a confused voice, "Hang Friar Edd and Master Yo?"

"That's right, mate! At dawn, tomorrow! And if we're lucky, it'll be a triple hanging." said Yuck as he chuckled evilly.

_"Shut up, Stupid!"_ whispered Carl angrily as he elbowed him, fearing Yuck had given too much away.

"A triple hanging? Interesting. I wonder who is the third one that get's this rope." said Harry. Of course, after hearing this, he knew it was a trap just for him.

"Say, what are you trying to pull, old man? You sure are being darn nosey." said Carl, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing. However, couldn't there be quite a spot of trouble if Harry Potter showed up save said friars?"

"Wow! He is sure smart to guess completely, Sheriff! We're expecting him to show up!" said Yuck laughing.

"Will you ever just shut up?!" Carl yelled, trying to shut his colleague up for once.

"Well, no need to worry. Sheriff Barty'll be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I." Harry explained. He smirked, knowing this would feed Barty Crouch Junior's ego.

"Well, he may be blind but he knows a good man when he sees one, hah, says I." said Barty Crouch Junior chuckling, happy to hear those words from Harry, who lifted his sunglasses up and smirked a bit as he rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me for being paranoid, sir, but I think we should do something about that old coot. He knows too much." said Carl, unaware that Harry was leaving at that moment.

"Oh, shut it, Carl! He's just a harmless blind beggar. What harm could he possibly do?"

Carl still looked suspicious as he glared where the 'beggar' used to be.

Harry leaft the castle, still pretending to beg for munny. Stitch, who was listening in on the whole thing from outside, got concerned as Harry, out of sight, ran to him.

"Harry, this is bad. They're going to hang Master Yo and Friar Edd! We can't let them get away with that!" said Stitch worried. The reason they didn't help the people of Toon City before was because they were already making a plan to get them out of jail. Harry came to the castle the moment he heard about Master Yo and Friar Edd's imprisonment.

"It has to be a trap." Harry said with a frown as he took his sunglasses off and replaced them with his proper ones. "But still, there is no other option. There is only one chance they have. We must break him and everyone else out of prison...tonight!"

"A Jailbreak?! Harry, I have had no problems going along with your plans in the past, but even I say that that is just pushing it way too far. It's crazy! We can't..."

Harry interrupted Stitch as he said, "We have to, Stitch! Otherwise, both Master Yo and Friar Edd will die at dawn."

* * *

The two headed back to Deadwood Village to get some supplies. Ginny and Angel were there, hiding out. Upon arriving, they quickly explained what was going on. 

"Those monsters! Hanging a couple of poor friars!" yelled Angel angrily. "This time Bendy has gone too far!"

"I know. That's why we're going to break him out tonight." explained Stitch as he got some supplies.

"That's great. We must make a stand and free them." said Ginny, concerned for Yo, Edd and the townspeople as well. "So will come along as well."

"Ginny, believe me, that is the spirit, but I can't let you come. You have got to stay here." Harry said, concerned for her.

"But Harry..."

"Ginny, I don't know what will happen. If anything happens to you, I will never be able to live with myself."

Ginny sighed sadly as she said, "Harry."

"Please just promise me, Ginny, you'll stay here where it's safe and wait for me."

Ginny paused then nods. "I promise, Harry."

Harry smiled as he leaned forward and kissed his love on the foward and then hugged her. He hoped this wasn't the last time he did so.

"Angel, you stay here and keep an eye on her." Stitch told his love. "In case of trouble, as in any chances of this place being discovered, you have to get Ginny out of here."

"Right." said Angel nodding. She then kisses Stitch deeply, then said, "You come back to me safely, all right?"

Stitch nodded. Harry then said, "Well, we got what we need. Let's move out." he then said to Stitch, "Stitch, I'll tell you about the plan on the way."

The two heroes then leaft Deadwood Village on a mission of Life and Death...

* * *

**(A/N) All right, Things are getting serious now as we are starting to get nearer the climax. Harry and Stitch have got to break Master Yo, Friar Edd and everyone else out. Will they provail? We will have to wait and see in the next chapter. Read and Review, Loyal Readers, as we reach the final showdown!**


	10. Chapter Nine:Jailbreak at Bendy's Castle

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors.** **In this chapter, Harry and Stitch attempt to rescue Yo, Edd and all the other prisoners of the jail! Will they provail? Let's see! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Jailbreak at Bendy's Castle**

It was late at night at Bendy's castle as the Battle Droids went out on patrol. Harry and Stitch climbed over the wall and took a look at the scaffold Edd and Yo were said to be hanging in. They saw Magna Guardss and Battle Droids guarding the doors to Bendy's tower. Archers were patrolling the other parts. They snuk in. Stitch almost gave them away at one point when some bits of gravel fell. The archers looked around but managed to miss our heroes.

Harry and Stitch got to the ground and continued sneaking. They saw Carl and Yuck out on patrol while Barty Crouch Junior, of all things, was sleeping on a stool in front of the jail door. They saw Carl heading to them so they hid in the shadows and pressed themselves against the wall. Carl went by but looked around thinking he was being watched. But then he shrugged it off and kept on walking.

Relieved, Harry and Stitch headed to a small wall and waited. Yuck was approaching and turning around a bit. Stitch was about to grab for him but Yuck had chosen that time to yell, "ONE O'CLOCK!! ALL IS WELL!!" Stitch was forced to hide again.

Of course, Yuck didn't tell time well as the clock nearby began to chime Three O'clock. Beside that, Yuck's shouting was annoying a certain Sheriff.

"Yuck, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours." Barty Crouch Junior groaned out.

"Yes, Boss! Uh, do you mean by adding or subtracting?" asked Yuck puzzled.

"Oh, just forget it." Barty Crouch Junior sighed in annoyance as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Right, boss." said Yuck with a shrug as he went back to his patrol.

"Seriously Yuck, how can I possibly sleep with you constantly yelling 'all is well' all the time."

"I don't think 'all is well', boss." said Carl, narrowing his eyes as he approached. "I got a feeling in my bones that we're going to have a jailbreak at any given moment!"

Crouch yelped in concern, but that's only because Carl's weapon, which was a magically glowing orb generating from one of his hands, was pointing at his face. He turned it away snapping, "Hey, watch it with those hands. I know you're skilled enough to do leviation, heat blasts and power orbs (among other spells) without requiring a wand, but you're also one of the most nervous guys I know. Who knows what kind of damage you could do with those hands because you get spooked?"

"Not to worry, boss. The safety's on ol' Betsy." assured Carl as he patted his fist. But then it went off! The magic orb ricocheted off a few mirrors and ended up vaporizing a four ton boulder instantly upon impact following the final off-a-mirror ricochet (though Barty Crouch Junior dodged each ricochet in time).

"What do you think you're trying to do, you insignifigent insect?!" yelled Barty Crouch Junior angrily as he smashes Carl on the head.

"Sorry, boss! I was just doing my duty!" replied Carl in pain.

"You and those butterfingers of yours." Crouch sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair

Yuck went back to the wall he was at before and turned around. Suddenly, Stitch grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall, but not before Yuck gave out a big yelp.

"Hey! What was that?" exclaimed Carl, getting suspicious. It sounded like it was coming from where Yuck was at!

"I think you got a point. There's something funny going on around here, cover me." said Barty Crouch Junior. He then creeped to the direction of where he heard the noise at. As he did, he felt the hot sparkling of Carl's magical orb on his back. This worried the wizard, who suspected the weapon may go off again. He asked with a worried look, "Wait a minute. Is the safely on ol' Betsy?"

"Yes, sir, I made sure." said Carl with a nod.

"_That's _what I'm afraid of, you go first." said Crouch, not taking any chances. Carl nodded as he went in front of his boss. Taking out his own magic wand, Crouch yelled to the darkness, pointing it threateningly, **"ALL RIGHT, YOU IN THERE!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!"**

"Yeah, stop in the name of the law!" agreed Carl, pointing his glowing fist threateningly.

In the darkness, Harry grinned as he held a tied up Yuck while watching Stitch putting on his latest disguise: Yuck himself. Plus, he added some green fur and pointed his ears upwards like a rabbit, so he would look like Yuck as well. He then commented to the camera. "Hey, given the resources Harry has at his disposal, it made a lot more sense to do it THIS WAY than what was in the actual movie."

Harry then pulled his invisobility cloak over him, making him (you guessed it) invisible.

"Time for our next great performance." said Harry chuckling to himself. Why Barty Crouch Junior was chosen to be sheriff since he couldn'y even see through a single one of their disguises he would never know.

"Let's just go careful, Harry." said Stitch in concern. They couldn't blow it, not tonight.

Clearing his throat, Stitch as Yuck came into the open, with Harry close by him, still invisible. Seeing Carl, Stitch said in Yuck's voice, "Whoa, whoa, Carl! It's just me. Put that glowin' fist of yours down, will ya?"

Crouch groaned as he lowered his wand, remarking, "Oh, for goodness sake, Carl. It's only Yuck!" Glancing at the cockroach who got him started, he snapped, "Don't just stand there! Get back to your patrol! On the double! Git!"

Barty Crouch Junior kicked at Carl, forcing him to yelp as he ran off exclaiming, "I'm a-gitting, I'm a-gitting."

Crouch sighed as Harry followed the Sheriff back to his post. Crouch remarked, "That bloody cockroach, he's getting everybody edgy. Nothing is gonna be happening. Those friars will dangle from the gallows, come daybreak!"

Harry turned back to a following Stitch as he grinned and nodded. As they arrived at Barty Crouch Junior's chair, Stitch helped Crouch into it.

"Boss, let me help you sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like?"offered Stitch.

"Thanks, Yuck. I needed it." said Crouch with a sigh. After getting stirred up recently, he needed some rest.

"How Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming, after all." said Stitch as he helped Barty Crouch Junior to sleep...and thus let Harry help himself to the keys to the belt as he unloosened it (with making Crouch thinking it was Yuck/Stitch) as the Trog continued, "I think that belt needs to be loosen, don't you?" He then began to sing a bit.

Stitch: _**Rock-a-bye Barty, just you relax **_

Harry snuck over to the prison door and began to unlock it. He jumped as the noise began to wake Barty Crouch Junior up a bit. Harry hide the keys as he looked at the Sheriff.

Luckily, Crouch only opened his eyes sleepily as he mumbled to the disguised Stitch, "That was a mighty nice song, Yuck. One more time, if you please."

Sighing that he and Harry were safe for now, Stitch continued the song.

Stitch: _**Rock-a-bye Barty, just you relax,**_

_**Dum, pump, pump...**_

_**Do, do, do, do...**_

As Stitch kept on singing as he gave a signal to Harry, who nodded for him to come foward. Stitch then walked over and went through the opened door. With a smirk as, Stitch got the keys from Harry. But as he tried to pull back, he closed the door causing it to close too loudly.

""WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Carl, alarmed as he turned suddenly and fired the magical orb from his fist, which ended up ricocheting all around Barty Crouch Junior who woke up yelling. Carl ran towards the scene screaming, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it, Sheriff! The door! The door!"

However as the cockroach continued to run, Harry used his wand to make the minion accidentally trip, causing him to fall to the ground. He slid to the feet of a ticked off Barty Crouch Junior. Crouch did not see what happened and figured this was one of Carl's stupid false alarms.

"Enough of the false alarms, you idiot!" yelled Crouch as he kicked Carl, making him yelp.

After it was safe, Harry whistled to Stitch still behind the prison door, "Okay, listen carefully. While you go free Friar Edd, Master Yo and the prisoners, I'll get to the royal treasury. I think I can also get our money back on our way out."

Stitch nodded as he headed into the prison while Harry made a trip to the royal treasury AKA Bendy's tower.

* * *

Stitch began to climb up a few stairs to the prison. He stopped as he saw a cell door that he almost passed. It had a hanging notice on it. With a nod, Stitch opened it. Indeed, there was Friar Edd and Master Yo chained to the wall in shackles. As they sat on the ground sadly, they looked up, thinking that the angel of death had come to take them. 

"Friars, you all right?" said Stitch in concern.

"Stitch? Is that you?" asked Edd surprised.

"It can't be!" said Yo in shock.

"Trust me. It is. Hang on. We're getting you and everyone else out of this joint."

As Stitch came over and unlocked the friars' shackles, Edd, once one of his hands got free, put a hand to his forehead saying with a sigh, "Thank Heavens. Our prayers have been answered."

"Friars, we haven't much time, where are the others?"

Yo answered, "They're in the other cell."

* * *

Soon the group entered the prison where people were sleeping. Soon, they get to work. First, they all freed Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Silver and Blaze. Stitch told them, "Okay, guys, give us a hand in freeing these people." The Sonic heroes nodded, and then aided in freeing the poor people. 

Stitch got Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 freed of their chains.

"Wormtail96, NL, are you both all right?" asked Stitch.

"We are now, Stitchy-boy." said Wormtail96, the duo chuckling as NL wiggled his toes.

Edd and Yo then met up with Yin, Yang, Ed and Eddy, and were quick to break them free of their shackles. Edd smiled, "There you go, fellows."

Eddy smirked, "Thanks, sockhead. This time, I owe YOU one." Edd, Yin, Yang and Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Up you go, Jet." said Yo as he helped the poor hawk, who was just nearby up.

Sonic and Knuckles helped Spongebob and co. free from their shackles, then the echidna pulled the chains out, releasing them.

Marge was asleep, that was until she woke up as she heared a noise. She then saw Silver releasing her, Homer and the children out of their chains.

"Don't worry, ma'm, I gotcha." Silver said, releasing Marge, Homer and her children from their shackles with the aid of Edd.

"Thank you, young man." Marge said, giving Silver a peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

Homer growled, thinking Silver was trying to lay the moves on Marge. He then began strangling Silver like he did with Bart, "Try to lay the moves on my wife, eh, hedgehog boy?!"

Marge placed her hand on her head in embarrassment, while Blaze then jumped onto Homer's shoulders, joining in on the stuggle between Homer and Silver.

Meanwhile, Lisa was just freed by Edd, as well as Bart and Lisa, and Shadow released Ralph and Clancy Wiggum. Cosmo and Tails broke the shackles off of Milhouse and the Digimon.

Once the prisoners were freed, Bart said, running in eager, "Now let's kick some bad guy butt!"

"Easy there, son," Yo chuckled he held Bart back.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 looked out the window and saw something.

"Look out here." said NL, pointing out the window. Sure enough, as some of the townspeople watch, there was Harry climbing up the wall to the false King's chambers. He hoped to get the gold and get himself and everyone else out of there before it was too late.

* * *

Harry had got to the balcony and took a look in. To his amusement, there was Bendy and Greedo sleeping in the room in their beds. Just by looking at this scene, you could tell Bendy was obviously greedy as he even slept with his own munny. It was everywhere. 

As Harry snuck in, he heardc Bendy's voice forcing him to hide, "Harry Potter!"

Harry took a look and sighed in relief. The imaginary friend was talking in his sleep. Bendy mumbled, "I will get you if it's...last thing I...do."

'Well, you have got to give this git some credit. He didn't know when to give up, awake or sleeping.' thought Harry. He then decided to get to work. Taking out his wand, he aims a small magica; arrow with a rope attached to it at the jail window and hoped Stitch had got there in time. He then fired.

The arrow flew through the jail window and landed on the wall near Stitch. The Trog grabbed the arrow with the rope and slide it through a hook nearby. Aiming carefully, he fired at Bendy's tower. It ended above Bendy who woke up suddenly.

"Huh? What?" asked Bendy. Luckily, he was still sleepy. He then lied down and got back to sleep.

Harry tried his best not to laugh as he began to tie sacks of gold to the rope. The rope was like one big clothesline. As he tied the sacks of gold he pulled the rope, crossing each sack to go sailing through the sky right into the prison area.

As he continued to do so, he heared Bendy begin to laugh in his sleep. He looked puzzled, then saw that Greedo, who was sleeping near the imaginary friend's feet in a smaller bed, was making him giggle thanks to his tapir-like mouth. This continued on for a few seconds. That was until Bendy kicked Greedo in the face, waking him up.

Greedo took a good look around. Luckily, Harry hide in the nick of time. Also, Greedo did not see the sacks of gold being sent out. Greedo looked suspicious, then shrugged it off as he tries to go back to sleep. Soon, he smiled as he closed his eyes, while a small sprinkle of pink light dust shimmered down onto him.

Of course, it was Harry, who used his wand to put a weak spleeping charm on Greedo while continuing his work. At least he was safe for a while.

* * *

The prisoners, smiles on their faces, helped to own munny, getting back what was rightfully theirs. 

Edd laughed as he said, "Praise the lord and pass the taxes rebates!"

He passed the money to the prisoners, while Yo eyed the munny, said, "Say, Edd, think about how many pretzels this kind of money could buy."

Edd glared at him and commented, "Honestly, Yo, you can be as bad as Eddy at times!"

"Okay, let's get going." whispered Stitch, sacks in hand. He then lead the prisoners down the stairs, quietly as to not alert the guards.

Stitch took a peek out as he opened the prison door. Sure enough, Barty Crouch Junior was still asleep. Looking out, Stitch yelped. One of the gold sacks had a hole in it, causing gold coins to fall out. One of them hit Crouch on the head, waking him up.

Barty Crouch Junior looked up and looked alarmed. He was about to sound the alarm when Stitch grabbed him and pulled him into the prison. He then began to smack him around with some of the others.

Carl, looking concerned, came back to the front of the prison where he left Crouch. He saw a familiar figure sleeping as he came up. He said, "I don't want to upset you, Sheriff, but I still think..."

After getting a closer look, he gasped as he saw that it wasn't Barty Crouch Junior at all, but Homer Simpson! Before the cockroach could do anything, Homer grabbed and covered his mouth. He then began to beat the living tar our of him, yelling, "Take that, Jerk!" Homer then said to Stitch and the others. ""Okay! Get going!" Not wasting time, the gang lead the prison and began to head out.

As they did, the clock began to sound.

* * *

Harry, who was almost finished, looked alarmed. It was almost dawn. He had got to get this done. He looked around to see what was left. 

Sure enough, there were a few bags of gold left. One of them was hiding under the false King's pillow and the last one was near his arm. Harry snuk over to the bed and lifted Bendy's head up a bit. Grabbing the sack, he dropped Bendy back on the bed. Unfortunately, he dropped the imaginary friend too hard, causing a big commotion.

Bendy yelped as he moaned, "Aah! Mommy," Of course, the imaginary friend was luckily still sleeping. He began to suck his own thumb. This of course was waking up Greedo, who frowned in annoyance.

The last sack of gold was tucked under Bendy's arm as the imaginary friend himself continued to suck his own thumb even in his sleep. With a sigh, Harry grabbed for the sack and began to pulled it out. Of course, he had to pull Bendy's arm back a bit to do so, removing the thumb out of the imaginary friend's mouth. Bendy started making a weird sound, trying to look for his missing thumb. Finally, Harry got the sack loose, causing the thumb to fly back into Bendy's mouth. Bendy smiled in his sleep as he dreams on, unaware that he had just been robbed.

Harry now began to make his escape. He ran to the clothesline. Unfortunately, Greedo saw him as the wizard boy jumped and grabbed the clothesline, beginning to climb across. The Rodian grabbed a sack of gold as he held onto Bendy's bed.

The imaginary friend woke up with a start as both he and the bed, thanks to Greedo, were being pulled out to the window. The bed crashed a bit to the balcony. Bendy held on for dear life while the prisoners still in the prison area pulled their hardest on the rope to get their gold.

"Guards, my gold is being stolen! Stop them!" whined Bendy in alarm. The Archers, alerted to this, shot arrows at Harry, who dodged them as he climbed the clothesline. He landed onto the ground to safety.

Bendy wasn't so lucky as he lost hold on the bed and flew at the wall, crashing into it. He fell to the ground a bit. He was shaken but unfortunately was okay.

Bendy looked and was horrified as the prisoners ran out with the gold he had 'earned'. He screamed, "Stop them! They're stealing my gold!" Bendy ran to the prison area and closed the door just as the last prisoner came running out. "Guards, to the jail!"

Bendy then yelped as he saw the Super Battle Droids running to the prison unaware of what just happened. He screamed, "Wait, stop! What are you doing?!** AAAAGGGHHHHH!"** He screamed some more while the Super Battle Droid ended up busting down the door, taking Bendy with them as they crashed into the other wall. This was not a good night for him!

**"COME ON! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" **screamed Harry as he and Stitch led the prisoners with the guards in pursuit. Then the battle droid guards began shooting their blasters at them.

The villains did their best to capture or destroy the group. Bart jumped up and down to avoid being fired at. Milhouse and Ralph narrowly ducked to dodge an blaster bolt fired at him. Lisa got her wand out and joined Harry in firing at a charging pack of archers with spears, ending up pinning them to a wall. Lisa, with a grin, began to run off.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 yelped as they used Wormtail96 used his magic to block some blaster bolts that nearly got them and a prisoner NL was holding. Cosmo and Tails got chased by some guards. Grievous was about to chop them with an axe but missed as Yo levitated them into a wheelbarrow that Edd was steering and drove them out of the way.

Everyone got into a two-wheeled cart waiting nearby.

"Okay, that should be all of them!" exclaimed Harry quickly. He then pulled a lever, getting the drawbridge to close.

"Well, we don't have time for a tour so let's get the heck outta here!!" exclimaed Stitch as he began to pull the cart across the bridge with his great Trog strength. He headed to the Enchanted Forest while Homer, Edd and Yo pushed the cart from behind.

"Next stop: The Enchanted Forest!" exclaimed Edd, Yo, Yin, Yang, Ed and Eddy excited. They were finally out of jail and were on their way to freedom.

Marge gasped in horror as she saw something still in the castle. "Stop! My baby!"

Maggie was sucking on her pacifier as she tried to catch up.

Knowing there was no time for the cart to stop, Harry made a big stop and headed back into the castle. He grabbed Magge, while dodging the blaster bolts and ran back to the exit.  
However, one blaster bolt blasted at the gate chain, causing it to drop.

"We got him now!" laughed Barty Crouch Junior, who recovered from his beating by the poor people, now his black shirt and trousers as he led the battle droids to a certain trapped wizard boy. Vengeance would soon be his!

Quickly, Harry managed to squeeze the little baby through the bars to a waiting concerned Stitch and Homer outside. Stitch asked. "Harry, pal, what do we do?"

Harry told them, "Get out of here! I will try to escape on my own!"

As the two concerned heroes ran off with Maggie, Harry then climbed up the gates and grabbed a rope. He swung on it and kicked Barty Crouch Junior, sending him flying into the battle droids. Barty Crouch Junior felt damaged, humiliated, and furious at the same time.

Harry next began to scale up the walls, dodging the battle droids blasts and spears, using some of the spears to climb up the wall. He then continued to where he climbed up to Bendy's balcony before, stopping to dodge a blaster bolt and arrow fired.

In the entrance of the stairs, leading to Bendy's room, an evilly chuckling Barty Crouch Junior ran up the stairs to Bendy's room. He wasn't about to let his enemy get away that easily!

"I got him now! Revenge will be mine!" laughed Crouch. This was it. This time, he was going to make sure Harry was not going to leave the castle alive!

Harry had managed to escape the battle droids and got to the balcony. Running into the room, he closed the drapes and thought he was safe.

That was until he turned around and gasped as an evilly smirking Barty Crouch Junior drew out his wand that was streaming out fire. He shot the fire at him. Harry managed to dodge each stream of fire as all Crouch did was set the whole place a flame. Crouch continued trying to attack his long hated rival in a blind rage.

Harry quickly pulled the rug out from under the Sheriff, causing him to fall. Harry quickly made his escape as the fire raged on.

Harry got to the roof of the tower just as the fire followed him up. He quickly ran across the roof and soon found himself trapped. Stitch, Homer, and Lisa meanwhile were in the forest, watching from the ground.

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Kill him, kill him!" screamed Bendy from another part of the castle, pointing at his enemy.

Harry knew there was one way to escape now: he jumped off the roof and landed in the moat below. He got drenched of course, but he was okay.

Bendy didn't stop as he continued yelling in fury, "Kill him, killed him!"

The battle droids fired at the wizard boy, as he tried to swim off. Some of the blaster bolts missed, but it appeared some of them hit their mark as Harry suddenly sank into the moat. Everyone watching looked at the moat. Would Harry come up or would he sink deep down to his demise..?

"Come on, Harry. Come on." whispered Stitch in hope. Harry had survived all that had been thrown at him. He couldn't get killed, not now.

"Come on, wizard boy. Don't die on us." said Homer quietly worried.

"Come on. He's gotta make it." said Lisa. It seemed that there didn't seem to be hope though.

But to the good guys' shock, something did came up, but it wasm't Harry. It was a familiar pair of glasses of his which floated to the surface before sinking down again.

""No. No… No." said Stitch in shock and disbelief.

Bendy, on the other hand, laughed in wickid delight. As Greedo watched, Bendy danced around as he said, **"YES!!! **He's finished! Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!"

Bendy continued to laugh sinisterly as the heroes continued to watch. Lisa was the shocked of them all. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Harry is gonna be alright, right?" asked Lisa worried. But she looked at Homer and Stitch who both looked at him then they looked ahead sadly. Lisa looked horrified then she began to cry into the hug of her father. Yes, it seemed like it was a sad beginning for everyone...

That was until Lisa noticed something coming to them in the water. Some sort of reed floating.

"Hey, there's something in the water!" said Lisa pointing. Stitch, who was about to leave, stopped and turned back. To his surprise, he saw the reed coming close.

"What the Hell...?" Homer asked confused.

Out of curiosity, Stitch leaned forward to investigate the mysterious floating reed. He soon realized it was a bad mistake as the reed ended up squirting water into his face making him yelped.

"What in the blazes?!" yelled Stitch. He looked and saw a sight that made him laugh. It's Harry...without his glasses! He survived using the reed for air. Although, Homer thought different...

**"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!" **Homer shrieked like a little girl in fright.

"His alive, Dad!" Lisa deadpanned.

Stitch laughed some more as he said to Harry, "Oh man, ha, ha! Man, did you have me worried, Harry! I sure thought you were long gone!"

"Don't be silly!" laughed Lisa happily as he jumped into the wet wizard boy's arms. "Not Harry Potter. He could have swum twice that far, right Mr. Potter?"

Harry chuckle sheepishly and Homer was relieved that Harry wasn't a zombie

Greedo, who was watching this from the castle, looked surprised as he exclaimed, "I don't believed this! Sire, he survived! He got away, again!"

Bendy, shocked upon hearing that, ran to the wall. Sure enough, there was Harry and Lisa in the water, laughing merrily as they cheered, "A pox on The Phony King of Toon England! Oo-da-lolly!"

"Close but no doughnut, ya bargin basement clone of a Doctor Suess character!" Homer laughed mockingly at the false King, successfully scoring off of Bendy. He then high-fived Stitch.

"No, no, **NO!" **screamed Bendy as he pounded the wall upset. He almost had him! He had the perfect trap but once again, he had lost and was humiliated. "It's so miserably unfair!"

"Like usual, Bendy, I tried to tell you, but no, no, no, you wouldn't listen! Your traps never work." said Greedo in disgust. Looking at the tower that was still on fire, he added, "And to makes matters bloody worse, look at your mother's castle! It is on fire!"

A seriously ticked off Bendy was about to slice Greedo with his red lightsaber. But the moment he heard Greedo said 'mother', he screamed as he exclaimed at the tip top of his lungs, **"AAAAAHHHH!!!! MOMMY!!!**" He then whined a bit and sucked on his thumb again. But he was still ticked off enough as he swung his lighsaber at Greedo, trying to cut him in two.

"Aah, No! Sire! **AHHH!"** screamed Greedo alarmed as he dodged Bendy's swings as he ran away.

"You imbecile Rodian!"

"Please! Oh, no!"

"Procrastinating pest!"

"No! AHHHHH!"

"You clumsy klutz!"

"Someone, save me!"

"You eel in Rodian's clothing!"

This went on for a while as Bendy chased a frightened Greedo all over the castle, trying to slice and dice him.

"**HELP!! HE'S GONE STARK RAVING MAD!!!!"** screamed Greedo as he ran into the castle chased by Bendy. His voice echoed all over the castle as the tower continued to burn brightly.

* * *

**(A/N) Hooray! Ha, ha, ha! Harry has once again humiliated Bendy, and he and his fellow heroes have provailed! The very last part had to had to be my most fav. scene in the fic! Ha! Well, the next chapter is the last chapter, where happiness will be restored for the good people of Toon City!**

**Homer: (to the readers) Until then, Read and Review, Folks!**

**Me: (Angrilly, to Homer) I get to say that! (to you, the readers) Read and Review, Folks!!!**


	11. Epilogue: Happiness Restored

**(A/N) Welcome back, readers and authors.** **This is the epilogue of the story, where the True King of Toon England returns and happiness is restored to the Kingdom. Also, I will be letting you all know what I will be working on after this parody. Let's get a move on, shall we?

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Happiness Restored**

Time had passed and it looked like things would never turn back to normal. But surprisingly it did as everything that was ramshackled and gritty had returned to what it should have been. Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 hummed to themselves as they stopped near a tree. They grinned as they saw an old wanted poster of Harry Potter that had some new words printed on it: 'Pardoned By Order Of King Yoda'.

"Ha, ha, ha. You know, we thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals but lucky for us folks, King Yoda returned from the Clone Wars." Wormtail96 narrated with a smile.

"He was pretty mad when he found out what his brother had been doing and well, he just straightened everything out." NL said as he pointed.

Sure enough, we saw what he was talking about. Bendy, Greedo, and Barty Crouch Junior were dressed in black and white prisoner outfits as they were working in the Royal Rock pile. For abusing power and among other crimes they had committed, they were sentenced to thirteen years to said rock pile.

As Bendy was breaking a stone, it fell on his foot, making him scream as he held it in pain like crazy. Greedo just chuckled at this. He may have been sentenced to the rock pile as well, but it amused him to see that Bendy was getting what he deserved.

Church bells were then heard ringing, getting Wormtail96 and No Limit 5's attention, who began to run, WT96 saying, "Say, we better head off down to the church! Someone has just got married!"

* * *

At the church, the townspeople waited outside as the doors was flung opened.

"Long live Harry Potter!" exclaimed the townspeople, laughing as some of them flew flowers to said wizard as he walked out hand in hand with his new bride Ginny. Ginny smiled as she kissed her new husband. Both of them smiled. Their dream had come true: they were married at last!

Followed by them were Stitch, with Angel by his side. That's right, along with Harry and Ginny, Stitch and Angel had become married together as well!

"Long live King Yoda!" said the townspeople as the true King walked out the church doors. He was a green two-foot tall alien who had big ears, gray hair on the back and sides of his head, and he wore a brown shirt and brown pants underneath a tan robe. He was also holding a small brown walking stick. His name was King Yoda, the rightful King, Jedi Master and Ginny's adopted uncle. Standing with him was none other than Homer Simpson who had recently become the new sheriff, who, even though was much better than Crouch, did abuse his power a bit. Friar Edd and Master Yo smiled as the two kissed Yoda's robe, showing their respect.

"Well, Friar Edd and Master Yo," said Yoda with a grin on his face. "An outlaw for an inlaw, it seems I now have." He laughed along with Friar Edd, Master Yo and Homer. This was so ironic, it was funny

Harry and Ginny got into the carriage as Angel got in the front seat with her new husband, Stitch, who was doing the driving.

"Gee, Lisa and Bart? How come you're driving?" asked Milhouse puzzled as his friends were trying to climb up into the front seat.

"Well, when Harry himself gets himself some kids, someone has to keep things all right, you know?" asked Lisa with a grin. Their mother gave them permission to go so they weren't in any trouble.  
Stitch laughed as he grabbed both Lisa and Bart and pulled them next to him. Taking the reins, the Trog yelled, "Let's go!"

As the carriage went off, Angel grinned as she higged onto Stitch saying, "I have never been so happy!"

As the married couples waved goodbye as they started to go on their honeymoon, Ginny flew the bouquet. Milhouse tried to grab it but Ralph grabbed it first, laughing happily as he held onto it. Milhouse frowned in annoyance as he tried to grab for it but failed as Ralph move away. Milhouse fell on his face, breaking his glasses. Meanwhile, the townspeople waved goodbye and bowed in respect as the honeymooners went on their way.

* * *

Back at the rock pile, the prisoners continued their work. Carl and Yuck watched over them. For you see, unlike the villains, they weren't sentenced since they were only doing their duties as assigned. Yoda acquitted them but gave them orders to watch over Bendy, Greedo, and Barty Crouch Junior from now on.

Seeing the carriage pulling away, Yuck said eagerly, "Hey Jack! Here comes the bride! Present..." Carl stood in attention as he held his hand to his head in a salute. "...arms!"

Carl did so, but accidentally caused his fist to shoot out a magical blast, that went ricocheting all over the place. Bendy, Greedo, and Barty Crouch Junior screamed as they dodged the blast. This went on for a few seconds until it hit the heart on the sign on the carriage's back, making a small hole in it. It said 'Just Married'.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 laughed as they continued, "Well, folks, that's the way it really happened." They then began to, or at least tried to, sing the ending song.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**He conquered fear,**_

_**And he conquered hate. **_

_**He turned our night into day. **_

_**He made his blazing broomstick a torch to light the way-**_

"Uh, dudes!" Someone called out from nowhere, "That isn't the right ending song for the story!"

"No. We waited until the end of the parody before singing that part." Wormtail96 said, rolling his eyes, "Plus, even if it IS inspired by the "'Blazing Saddles'" main theme, those end lyrics seemed pretty appropriate for this situation."

As the carriage pulled away, Harry, with a grin pulled the curtain of the carriage down so he and Ginny got some privacy. The last song was heard as the story was about to come to an end.

Chorus: _**Love goes on and on**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day!

* * *

**_

**The End

* * *

**

**(A/N) And thus is the end of one of my best parodies yet! I am glad that I have recieved so many positive reviews and that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now, of course, I'm going to take my usual short break, and then get back to work. On Friday, I am planning to write a short one-shot, starring Stitch Phantom's Shademon and Cosmo from Sonic X. That is, with Stitch Phantom's permission first. Then, after that...(STAR WARS music) I shall write my **_**Star Wars Episode I **_**parody**_**...Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace! **_**Well, as I always say, Read and Review! Golly, what a day!**


End file.
